I Will
by ohmycarlisletwilight23
Summary: Meg and Guy fic yes another hehe, this about their time in 3x09 will contain spoilers, slightly AU and what happened after 3X09. i could not let her die,
1. Chapter 1

I will,

**Don't you just hate when you are listening to your iPod and a song comes on and then an Idea for a fan- fic comes in to your head, this seems to be happening more and more with me at the moment, ok I was listening I will by Jimmy Wayne and had this story of Guy and Meg, depending how well it is received denotes if I write more for it. This is about the time they spent in 3x09; I don't think I could kill Meg again though. Now I have told you what it is about I shall begin. Yes another Meg/Guy canon- I love them too much. **

**So you're the one I've waited for.**

Guy sat in the dungeons in the Nottingham castle, a prisoner, how had his life come to this how his life had come to this, how the mighty had fallen, he was the only one in the cells at the moment which was rare, when the old sheriff, Vasey was in power,_ before I killed him,_ Guy said to himself. The dungeons would be full of people. Now he was alone, he suspected this was because his sister thought he was better to wallow in his own self pity then actually be with other people. He closed his eyes, if he was to die and Isabella was going to execute him then so be it at least where he would be going, he could try and make up for what he had done.

He almost did not hear the door of the dungeons swing open, maybe they were here for him.

He then heard screaming, it was a girl.

'Get off me, you brutes' she shouted as she was thrown in to the cell.

Guy rolled his eyes, why could he not be left alone.

'Men if I had my way they would all disappear in a puff of smoke and the world would be a happier place'

_Great _thought Guy_ the girl does not like men, kill me now lord please._

She breathed out she had only just become aware there was someone else; in the dungeon, and that someone else was looking at her.

'What are you staring at?' she looked directly at him, speaking sharply. Guy hastily looked away, sighing again, why him why?

She gained more confidence from this, 'I know you, you're him aren't you..' Guy looked back at her, 'Isabella's brother, she's a friend of mine'

_Some friend _Guy smiled, 'Not that close obviously'

She looked at him venom in her words, 'her nasty husband done this to me, Clever'

'Thornton' Guy breathed, 'is he here?' he chuckled; at least Isabella's husband could sort her out.

'She's terrified of him'

'She shouldn't have run off and left him, then should she?'

'You always were a bit pleased with yourself'

This caused Guy to look directly at her, _did she know me?_ She continued, 'I saw you once the man in black in his black horse… the big I am' she laughed at the last part, 'Look at you now, dirty and miserable and small and now you are going to be executed'

Oh so I am to be killed, Isabella has decided then has she, 'By the look of it you might not be too far behind' he whispered menacingly, he did not mean to it just came out like it.

She looked at him shocked, absorbing what he had just said to her, he was right she could, but she rose up and snapped, 'I hope you go to hell' turning abruptly away from him and sitting down.

'I'm already there' he replied, turning his back to her.

Why did she have to say that? The one place he knew he was heading to, he knew that. She did not speak to him again, so he was left to think about what was on his mind his own personal demons were gnawing inside him, the biggest one being Marian.

It was a few hours later, the Girl was attempting to get herself out of the shackles that she had been put in. she had been doing this for nearly half an hour.

'Just leave it will you' Guy finally snapped, _this girl is infuriating_.

'It hurts' she whined back at him.

Removing his hand from his head, which he had placed to try and stop the noise of the chains, 'that is why they do it, Deal with it'

'I'm thirsty' she sighed.

_Of all the people that could have been arrested I end up with a spoilt brat, maybe hell was already here. _Guy thought_._ 'Then save your breath and stop whining'

'Nasty piece of work you are, aren't you?' _Yes I am _Guy nearly replied. 'No wonder Isabella wants you dead, what did you do to her anyway?'

'Give me strength' he rolled his eyes, 'it's almost worth dying to be spared your endless chatter'

'Oh come on your here, I'm here, what else are we going to do?'

_Stay in silence,_ Guy thought. He looked at her for a few seconds in silence, 'I found her a husband. That's what I did' he looked away and added, 'Good price too'

'You sold her' she replied in disgust, 'Your own sister?'

'It was her best chance in life' he replied, cutting her off, 'it is not my fault she went and made a mess of it'

'Of course it is you sold her to a monster' her voice was raised now.

Guy's head snapped back to her, 'you stupid Girl, you know nothing about it'

'I'm not 'stupid girl' I'm Meg' she replied.

Meg looked at him, anger coursed in her body, Isabella had done the right thing to put her brother this hateful man to death, he knew nothing, calling her a stupid girl, and he was a stupid man. 'And I'm still thirsty' she breathed, putting her head to the wall.

'That stone around your neck' he replied, 'Suck it, it will make your mouth water'

Meg, who had the stone in her hand, pulled it towards her mouth putting it in, she started to suck, she felt the saliva go around her mouth, it worked. Guy sat back looking pleased with himself that he had finally made her quite for a while at least.

He moved around the cell, he needed to stretch, Meg looked at him, he was quite attractive when he was not being the hateful man. He sat down on the other end of the cell, facing her.

'Are you scared?' she said.

'What of' _great she's talking to me again._

Meg laughed, _silly man _she thought, 'What of, your date with the execution'

'Do I look scared?' he challenged. She was grating on him.

She pondered this for a minute, 'actually no, terrible yeah, one out of ten for personal appearance, but not frightened'

She saw Guy smile when she mentioned his personal appearance he had a nice smile, 'I'm almost impressed' she admitted, 'it is as if you have a clear conscience'

He moved closer to her, 'and why shouldn't I have' he barked.

'Because of all the awful things you have done' she replied, she stopped for a second drawing breath, 'I mean no one is sorry that you are on the way out are they? Does that not make you sad?'

'I can't help what people think of me' Guy replied, but he knew she was right, there would be no one crying if he was to die tomorrow what would he leave behind? 'What's done is done, and if I am to die, then so be it'

This shocked Meg, what had happened to this man to think that he would not be missed by someone, 'is your life really that empty? That you don't care whether you live or die'

She picked up a piece of bread that had been thrown into them; she saw something wriggle in the bread. She screamed throwing it against the floor. 'I'm starving' she muttered.

Guy picked up the bread so gently and began take out the old pieces and the maggots that were climbing on the food, Meg watched him intently, maybe he is not as bad as he thought he was.

He passed it to her through the bars, 'Here' he whispered, 'keep your strength up'

Meg felt a smile tug at her corners of her mouth, she moved towards the bars and took it from his hand, their hands touched for the briefest of seconds, but she felt some click between them. She looked down at the bread, 'there must be some good in you yet'

Guy looked at her, she looked quite pretty when she smiled, he shook his head at the last statement she had made, 'you don't know me' the part about the good part reminded him of Marian had she not once told him too that there was good inside of him.

She took a piece of bread to her mouth and looked back at him, _maybe if you let me I would, _she thought. Their faces were so close together, 'Besides' he went on, 'I thought you hated men' he laughed.

'I do' Meg replied, he tilted his head, 'I do' she repeated more to herself.

He laughed, smiling; she was not a good liar, not at all. She looked back up to him, his eyes were dancing.

'I am glad I amuse you' she smiled.

'Just eat your bread' he replied.

She did, he was fascinated by her, she drew him to her, he felt innocence in her, purity, she was not like Marian in many respects but in others she reminded him of her a lot. He smiled again as he watched her finish the bread.

'Thank you' she smiled, 'do you want some? You haven't eaten yours'

'Meg, finish the bred. I am fine' he sighed.

She rolled her eyes at him this time, 'Take the Darn bread, Guy' she passed it to him. Pass the wrong word, she flung it at him.

He began to eat it, 'does this satisfy you?'

'Yes, it does' she smiled.

They both jumped slightly when they heard the door open in the dungeon.

'Release her' it was Isabella's voice.

'Isabella, your back' Meg stood up, Guy stayed where he was. 'Thank goodness'

The guard began to unlock the shackles, 'I am not sure my brother would feel the same, come on lets go'

Meg turned and looked at Guy, 'won't you release Guy too?'

Guy looked horrified; Meg may have just spoilt her chances of release, why did she just say that?'

Isabella stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face her, 'what are you mad? He's are enemy'

'But....' Meg stammered.

'You see, do you see how they manipulate us, a few hours in a cell, with a cold hearted killer and even you lose your wits, that's the poison of men Meg. None of them can be trusted, my brother will get exactly what he deserves, now come on' she grabbed Meg's hand.

Meg looked back at him one last time, 'sorry' she mouthed.

Again Guy was left on his own, but this time was different than before he actually wanted to be with her, to hear her chatter, this silence was deafening and Guy did not like it.

Isabella left Meg on her own to attend to some business which she did not want Meg to know.

'Go get yourself something to eat' Isabella smiled.

'I will' Meg replied.

The food would not be for her, she could take them to Guy, and she could at least make sure that he was okay. She gathered nice food for him some bread and an apple. She made her way to the dungeon, she opened the door. She made her way down the stairs.

Guy heard the door, the guards must be changing over, he then saw, Meg, she looked like an angel, and she was carrying some food. Why had she brought food down here?

She plonked the plate on the floor and sat next to the bars. He looked at her and moved toward her so their faces were close.

She passed him a piece of bread.

'Thank- you, but no' he shook his head.

'You must eat' she said, 'For me, it's the least I can do'

'You've done more than enough' Guy replied.

'I haven't done anything' she chocked.

'You have' he reassured her, his eyes grew wide, 'you made me think'

'About what?'

'About someone I used to know, she saw good where there was none, she made me a better man'

'What Happened?' her voice was small.

It took Guy a minute to reply, 'I destroyed her, I destroy everything' his voice broke.

A single tear rolled down Meg's cheek, this was the reason he was broken, why could he not see that this was not who he was what defined his life. She was about to protest that he was a good man.

'Go on' he said, she took his hand, 'Go'

He watched her go and felt tears flow down his face. She shut the door, wiping the tears from her eyes she knew what she had to do then; she could not let him die. He was not a bad man a little lost but not a bad man. She needed to get him free.

She walked into Isabella's room she was talking about writing a letter to Prince John. She spotted the keys next to the chest of money, she touched the coins, Isabella smiled at her, still continuing the letter, Meg took her opportunity, and quietly she pulled the keys into her hand and existed the room.

She ran down to the dungeons she was going to save him she had to.

'Meg?' he said as she turned the keys opened the door and knelt down beside him, 'What are you doing?'

'I can't let her kill you I just can't' she rambled quickly.

She busied herself unlocking him, 'you would do this for me?'

She finished unlocking him, she smiled at him, he looked at her, she was an angel here to save him, he attempted to pull himself up. Meg was already up she offered her hand, he took it they then stood face to face.

'Thank you' he said, stroking her cheek.

They both smiled.

'Well this is touching' a voice broke their moment. They both turned it was Isabella.

'Go' Guy shouted. Trying to shield Meg. He managed to get past Isabella, but she had grabbed Meg.

By then a guard had grabbed him, he had to save her, 'She didn't know what she was doing' he shouted.

'Yes she did, how could you? I set you free and this is how you repay me' Isabella replied

'We are not the same, I try to do things out of love you are doing this out of hate' Meg shouted.

'How dare you' Isabella snared, 'I suppose I should be grateful, now I know the only person I can trust is myself. I'm on my own' she flung Meg towards Guy. The guards took one of them each.

'You put yourself there Isabella' Meg spat. Why had she thought that this woman could be her friend?

'I could say the same to you' Isabella countered. 'And if you two love birds want to be together, that's fine, you shall, you will both die together tomorrow'

Guy and Meg were both thrown back in the cells, this time in the same one. They were then left alone. Guy turned to face Meg.

'Meg I am sorry, I got you into this'

'Guy I think I got myself into this' She replied.

'No if I had not been so nice to you, you would have left me to rot and you would be free'

'Guy, I choose this, I wanted to save you. I guess tomorrow we will both meet our end'

He touched her cheek and pulled her close to him, he wanted to tell her that everything would be alright that somehow they would escape death, but he could not, he had no promises no false hope that he could muster it would mean he was lying to her and to himself. He attempted to make her go to sleep. She fought; she did not want to go to sleep if she was to be dead tomorrow what the point of sleep was when she would be sleeping soon.

Dawn came quickly for the both of them, they heard the guards approaching. Guy took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly._ I deserve this _he thought, _she does not._

**Okay chapter one done, next chapter will deal with the execution, and what happened after let me know what you think. **

**-Emma- **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for putting this on their alerts, I was not going to update so quickly but I thought I should, and for reading it.

**Chapter 2: Give Up My Life For You If You Wanted. **

Guy heard the sound of the drums in the tunnel, he was before Meg, and the guards were handling her rougher than he was being held. If he was able to tell them to leave her alone that she was just a girl, but he knew his protests would be in vain, possibly resulting in Meg being hurt even more.

They were both paraded to the crowd; Meg caught his eye as they were told to stand so that the crowd could get a good look at them.

'I'm scared' she looked at him.

He turned to face her he did not know what to tell her, he could see that she was scared, this made him scared too but not for him, for her, 'when it comes it will be very quick' he said hastily, the guards pushed him away from her.

The crowd were booing and hissing. Telling him vile things but he could not hear them he was more concerned about the girl, why did she have to save him? She would be free now, she would be alive.

Meg kept her head down, she heard the things being said but they were not about her they were about Guy, why could the people not see that this was a broken man, a man trying so hard to find some light in his life, which has been so full of darkness.

The both walked up the steps to the executioners block; Meg quickly glanced at Guy he was not looking at her. He could not even if he had wanted to.

'As you all know from bitter experience' Isabella proclaimed, 'Guy of Gisborne is an enemy of the people, he must pay the ultimate penalty. This woman tried to help him escape justice. Therefore, she must share his fate. In future if ANYONE challenges my authority, they shall suffer the same punishment' both Guy and Meg looked at each other memorising each other's faces, sitting down Isabella added, 'Have the condemned have any final words?'

It was Guy who needed to speak, he just had to, 'Very well Isabella you win, kill me if you must but not her' he turned and looked Isabella straight in the eye, if there was any goodness left in Isabella he had to try and appeal to it, 'I'll do whatever you want, but don't take her life'

Guy hoped for a second that he had gotten to her, she looked stunned for a second, his sister, he hoped maybe she would let Meg go, but she shouted, 'Proceed with the execution'

'She's just an innocent girl' Guy shouted as he was lowered down to the block, what had happened to his sister whom would not do this to an innocent girl.

Meg began to cry as she was lowered down; her hair was moved so that her neck was showing for the axe.

'I said proceed' Isabella barked.

_Cold heartless bitch_ Guy thought, _it obvious was not going quick enough for her. _

They both heard the executioner raise his axe, he was to kill Meg first, maybe to make Guy suffer a little more, but they did not hear the axe fall only a body. The axe was still in the air both of them were sure of that. Then they heard a clank of something like an arrow hitting the metal, the axe than swooped down heading somewhere. It landed a few inches away from Guy face, he stared at it in wonder, and maybe hell was not quite ready for him yet.

'Hood, get him' Isabella barked.

The whole crowd stopped, they Guy heard a voice, 'Isabella' it was Thornton he knew that. This would give Meg and Guy the opportunity to escape.

Guy who had already untied himself went and helped Meg, 'Quickly' he whispered in her ear.

He helped her down the scaffold, she then saw it a man, a guard was running towards Guy with weapon, she had to stop him, 'Guy NO!' she shouted putting herself in front of him, the sword plunged into her stomach she felt it like butter. Guy grabbed the weapon and punched the guard in the face.

Meg clutched he stomach falling to the ground, 'are you alright?' he said, without a moment thought he picked her up in his arms, he could not lose her now not after saving his life twice now.

He had to find somewhere that he could help her, someone to help her. They made it to a clearing, by a lake, if the Meg's breath had not started to come more rugged he would have said that it could have been a romantic spot.

He set her down, 'let's just rest here for a while, here you go'

She looked so pale this scared Guy; he did not like it he thought that she was going to go. He tried to look at her wound, she would not let him.

'Kiss me' he heard a small voice say.

He shook his head 'Nooo' he stroked her cheek, this was not how he wanted their first kiss to be, Meg deserved a better man to give her a kiss not him.

'Please' she insisted.

He bent down, how he could not kiss a woman who was a few instances from death; he kissed her softly on the lips.

'I've always quite liked you, you know?' she smiled at him.

He could not help but smile back, she then turned her face away from him and he was sure she was gone, he felt the tears in the back of his eyes fall, and he cradled her in his arms.

He heard a rustling it was Robin Hood.

'So you have come to kill me now have you, go on then come and take your best shot'

'She is not dead' Robin replied.

'How would you know?' Guy said.

'I can see, small rise and fall in her chest, we must hurry, Tuck may be able to help her' Robin tried to take Meg in his arms, Guy would not let him.

He followed Hood; he promised that he would save this one, this little one, His Meg.

They arrived at a cave, robin showed them in, 'I will get Tuck, keep pressure on her wound, I will not be long'

Robin left, Guy looked at the small form he was still holding, 'Meg. Please stay with me, I need you'

Robin did return with Tuck, he then left the truce between the men did not seem to be healed yet.

'Sir Guy, you are going to have to hold her, I need to stitch her you know what that is?'

'I do, I have been stitched before, brother tuck' Guy nodded.

The cave was lit with torches, which must have been lit when they got in, did Robin do this?

Guy held Meg gently trying not to hurt her. She did not stir, when Tuck was stitching her up.

'Do you think she will be ok?' Guy asked. He was a broken man now, so much a broken man.

'If she makes it to dawn, the chances look good; she is in the lord's hands now, Sir Guy'

'It is just Guy, I am no longer a Sir to anyone here' Guy replied, 'But thank you for helping her, I am grateful'

'I will come and check on her in a few hours, if she begins to stir, give her some of the wine, here, she needs to stay as calm as possible at the moment'

Tuck left.

Guy looked at Meg; he wound was on the same side that Marian had been wounded by him the first time when he did not know she was the night watchman, he took Meg's hand, 'You cannot leave me now Meg, we have so much we need to do'

Meg could feel him by her side but no matter how hard she wanted to look at him, tell him she was not going anywhere she could not open her eyes, she listened to her body it was telling her to heal, and she could talk to Guy later. She also remembered seeing a white light a tunnel and a figure who she did not know, it was a women, with brown hair she was beautiful, she wondered if she was an angel.

'You need to go back to him, young one'

'Am I dead?'

'No, that is up to you, you can go back to him or you can come with me and you will not see him'

'I can go back'

'I am hoping you do, he needs you, and he is a good man'

'You are the Lady Marian' Meg replied, 'He spoke about you'

'I know I was watching. That is why you must go back, he needs to heal. He needs to be strong, he has been dying inside for too long, and you my dear can show him the light. Show him how to love'

'I will try' Meg nodded.

'Go, back to him'

The angel then disappeared. And Meg descended back in to sleep, darkness where she needed to heal for him. For Guy.

Guy sat by her side he would not leave her, he could not leave her. Dawn came she was still here with him, Maybe he was worth something after all. She still had not opened her eyes, but Brother Tuck had told him, that she did not need to do that, not yet. She just needed to survive.

The sun was high in the sky, when Guy saw the colour begin to come back into Meg's cheeks although she still looked deathly white, she did not look as white as she had the night before.

'You know you should rest' A voice startled Guy, it was Robin.

'Why are you helping me?' Guy replied.

'Because for once, Gisborne I agreed with you, this girl is innocent she did not deserve to die' Robin looked to Meg, 'You need rest, at least for her, Tuck says she is doing well'

'I do not know' Guy replied honestly, 'I just want her to wake up, I need to tell her some things'

'About what an awful man you are?'

'She already knows most of my crimes'

'And yet she still tried to save you'

'I know' Guy nodded, 'I know'

'Rest Gisborne, its ok it is only Tuck and I who know you are here'

'I am sorry if I do not share your confidence, but I should thank you too, for helping Meg'

Guy tried not to fall asleep he wanted to be awake, when Meg woke up, but the three days had caught up with him, he drifted to sleep.

Meg awoke, her eyes adjusting to the light.

'Do not move'

'Who are you, where is Guy?' she choked, her mouth was dry, the man handed her some water.

'I am Brother Tuck, it is alright Guy is here, sleeping at the moment, you have no idea how long it took us to persuade him to sleep'

Meg looked at the man; he did not look like he was going to harm them, 'is he alright? Guy I mean'

'He is unharmed physically, you got the worst of that, mentally I am not sure' Tuck replied, 'But he has been very protective over you'

Meg nodded; she then heard Guy, had she awoke him.

'Hello there' he said groggily, 'Do you have any idea what you have put me through?'

'I am sorry, that I saved your Life' Meg rolled her eyes, 'and nearly died, doing it'

'Try not to make a habit of it' he touched her cheek.

Tuck looked at them both, this Girl was good for him, she was able to pull him out of the demons that he had confessed to him many months ago were in him, eating at him.

'Now Meg, you need to sleep'

'So do you Guy' she replied.

'I am not the one who was stabbed; your body needs to heal'

'So does yours'

'Alright truce, how about we both go to sleep, and heal, ok?'

'It could work' she replied.

He watched her go back to sleep, he held her hand, he then drifted back to sleep, more peaceful as it had been in months, and his Meg was back to him.

He dreamt of a clearing there was someone waiting for him.

'Marian' he blinked.

'Guy'

'What is going on?'

'I am here to tell you, I forgive you, you do not need to blame yourself for my death, you need to be strong for Meg, and she needs you as much as you need her.'

'I do not deserve your forgiveness' he replied flatly

'You do, you have beaten yourself up for too long, move on, with her'

'Guy' a voice said, 'Guy'

Guy bolted upright. It was Meg.

'I thought you were meant to be sleeping'

'I have' she replied, 'you were shouting in your sleep'

'I am sorry did I wake you?' Guy looked at her apologetically.

'No Guy you did not, I was…' _watching you_ she wanted to say.

'What were you doing Meg?'

'I was watching, you sleep alright' she replied.

He smiled at her, watching him sleep; no one had ever done that before. Maybe Marian was right. He did need to move on and with her.

He watched her, fall in and out of consciousness for the next few days, they would steal conversations with each other, but her body still needed to heal. It was a week after the execution incident, when Brother Tuck told Meg that she could start to walk around although she was not allowed to do too much. He looked at Guy, like Guy needed to be told twice, he was not going to let her hurt herself again.

Meg got up and began to walk around the cave, she almost forgot how to use her legs, she had almost fallen, Guy was by her side in an instance, steadying her.

'I am quite capable in walking, Guy'

'Your body seems to disagree with you, you did not object to us being this close when you thought you were going to die'

'That's because I thought I was going to die'

'You said you liked me' Guy teased, putting her back on the bed sitting up.

'I did not' she blushed.

'You did and I will quote, ''I've always quite liked you '', do not give me that look it is what you said'

'I was delirious I had lost a lot of blood' Meg protested.

'Just admit it' He goaded her, 'Come on the whole front about you hating men, was that just to make me want you'

'No, I did hate men, I still do, well most men'

'So which men do you like?'

'That you will have to find out'

She laid back on the bed, and pretended to be asleep. She was not going to get away with it that easily, Guy smiled. He was going to make her admit that it was him the man was whom she did not hate.

**OK I am going to leave it there, I am not ready for them to come clean to each other just yet, but it will not be long I promise. I was not sure how I was going to help meg survive, but Robin seemed a choice with Tuck, who seems to have understood Guy more than Guy did one point in the show. And I thought Marian need to come back if just to give the blessing to the two of them. **

BeanieSgirl- thank you for your kind words, I needed to sort series 3 out it still hurt me that they are both dead I cry every time, well this is what fan fiction is for lol.

karen747- hope I was quick enough with the update and have managed to keep meg alive as well as I could. Thank you for reviewing.

**Ok till next time.**

**-Emma-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: I Can't Make You Stay, But If You Should Choose.**

Meg was beginning to gain her strength back although she was not allowed still to do a lot, and Guy would not allow her to do too much. She was beginning to think that he did not want her to get better. She would have to talk to him one day about it.

Guy came back from hunting, which he had become very good at although he had never done it before, in the forest. Meg was cleaning the cave it looked as if it had been lived in by squatters.

'Meg, what are you doing?' he asked. He put down his catch and moved himself towards her.

'Cleaning'

'You are meant to be resting' he replied.

'Guy, it has been two weeks since I have been hurt, I am getting better. You have to let me get better' Meg snapped.

'You have to take it easy, you can still take pull your stitches'

Guy looked at her, why did she have to be so stubborn, why did she have to argue with him. He was only trying to make sure she was not going to get hurt, not looked back at him, she wanted to tell him, why she was like this, she was an independent woman. She did not need to be protected by him. Meg needed him to understand. But she did not think that he did.

Guy rolled his eyes, he turned around away from her, and he began to cook some food. Meg sighed and turned around not facing him.

Guy handed the food to Meg when he had finished preparing it and cooking it. She looked at him but said nothing; she was not sure whether he was willing to listen to her.

They ate in silence, not daring looking at each other. Guy was the one to break the silence; he could not bear to listen to the silence anymore.

'I'm sorry' he whispered.

Meg looked at him, she smiled, 'I am sorry too'

Meg drifted in to a sleep, Guy smiled triumphantly, he had told her she was not right and she should have been resting.

He decided that he needed to go and get some air, to walk maybe even to wash. He would be back before she was awake. He was sure about that. When Guy found a river, he allowed the water to wash him, the cool water, washed over him. For the first time in a while he had felt, clean.

Meg awoke a little while later, she blinked. She was alone in the cave; Guy had not told her that he was not going to be there when she woke up. _Maybe he's gone_ she thought.

'No' she said aloud, 'he would not do that'

_Maybe he would, he did kill the woman he professed to love, _the voice inside her said.

'Shut up'

_Afraid of the truth are we. _

'He is a good man, he saved me'

_Because you remind him of her, he will not love you, you are a peasant girl._

'Go away. I am not listening'

_But you are. He has gone and you are all alone again, Meg maybe you should have married the man you father wanted._

'Not, and no I would not be happy with another man'

_You think you will be happy with Guy? There is no way he is evil._

It was getting dark when Guy returned, his hair still wet. Meg stumbled towards him, and fell in his arms, crying.

'What is it Meg?' Guy looked at her worriedly but drawing her closer to him.

'I thought… I thought… you had gone'

'I went to wash, as you keep telling me that my personal appearance is somewhat to be desired' he replied.

'I thought… you would not come back'

'Meg' he soothed her, he sat on the bed placing her on his lap. 'I do not think that it is I that has to worried about leaving'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Meg looked at him.

'Well when you are better, you will leave, you will not stay here with me. I cannot let you stay here with me'

'Guy, you think that just because I am better I will cast you off, go off and have a nice life'

'That is exactly, what I think you will do'

'I was right when I said you were stupid, I am not going anywhere, and you need me'

'I am not a good person; I have done many terrible things, things that you should not have to imagine. I am one of the most wanted men in Nottingham, bar Robin Hood. Do you think that I could give you the life that a fair maiden dreams of? Do you think I can offer the security that you need? I have no money, title. My darn sister is the sheriff of Nottingham. I will never be good enough for you' he growled.

'Guy! I do not care what you have done in the past, it is the Guy now that I like, you have been bad but you have shown that you are kind as well. I am not the usual fair Maiden that you speak of, I am different to them. Do you think I care about your title and power? Guy I saw you as a broken man and yet I am still here. We do not have to have money and power to be happy. And whatever happens we will face it together'

'You do not have to feel obligated to me' Guy replied but he was chocked with what she had just said to him, she did not need power or money. They could be happy.

'I am not obligated to anyone, as you well know' Meg looked at him, 'I am here because I choose to be, I told you when I rescued you that night we thought we would die, I said I chose this and you should not be worried about it. I still mean that'

'Meg… I…' he stuttered.

'Sssshh, can we not argue tonight, can you just hold me?' Meg pressed her fingers on his lips.

Guy merely nodded at her. She laid herself on her bed, turning to accommodate, Guy in the bed. He lay down next to her, she held her. The warmth from her helped him drift off to a comfortable sleep but he knew that this could not last, it was not, and he would not allow it to be.

The morning came. Guy stretched there was no one next to him for a moment he thought she was his dream and he had again woken up in Nottingham dungeon alone. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was not in the dungeon but he was alone. Where was Meg?

_Maybe she thought about what you said to her? _A voice said.

He sat up, no one was there. He then heard clunking. He shot up.

'What are you doing?' he cocked an eyebrow at the woman standing in front of him, she was holding wood for the fire slightly wincing as she did.

'I am helping' she replied. She stumbled slightly. She dropped the wood on the floor, 'darn'

He moved closer, helping her pick up the wood, he managed to get more than she did, he wanted to do this. Meg looked at him. He looked back.

'Let me take those' he said.

'No' she eyed him.

He sighed but did not argue with her.

'Anyone would think you would want me to get better' Meg challenged.

'Of course I want you better' Guy replied, 'anyone would think you do not want to'

'Maybe I do not' she looked at him.

'Why would you say that?'

'Because, if I get better, you are going to send me away and I do not want that' she replied honestly.

'I will tell you to leave yes because it is for your own good, one day I will be the man that I do not want to be and I will hurt you. I may even destroy you because that is what I do, I destroy things'

'No, you do not Guy, and you will not hurt me, you are a good man, I told you there was good in you, why can you not see that?'

'Because of what I have done'

'Guy' Meg shouted as he left. Taking his bow with him which Tuck had kindly left for him to hunt with.

Why could he not stay? Why could he not let her in? She shook her head. She waited for him to return, she thought he would cool off and come back so where was he?

Tuck arrived a few hours later. Meg smiled. He looked at her and her wound and made a lot of humph sounds when looking at it.

'Brother Tuck, I do not suppose you have seen Guy about have you?'

'I cannot I say I have child, why?'

'He just stormed out and I was beginning to get worried'

'Come to mention it, Robin has not been around all day'

'But I thought Robin and Guy were on speaking terms' Meg replied her mouth becoming dry.

'They are but it does not mean that everything is forgotten, he did murder Robin's wife' Tuck stated.

'You think I do not know that' Meg challenged, Guy had spoken at length about Marian one night soon after they arrived at the stage, she wanted to cry when he told her how she had treated him. Meg thought that Marian was not nice treating Guy like a pawn in a war, it made Meg angry.

'I am sorry' Tuck replied.

'I am too, I am just worried about him' Meg looked at Tuck, 'will you help me look for them?'

'Of course but I think we may need the rest of the Gang, but you must not do a lot you are still healing'

'I will be fine' Meg replied.

About an hour later Meg found herself sitting in the outlaw's camp, the infamous camp. The others had not come back from drop off's that they were making in the villages. Kate was the first person to arrive back from the drop off. She scowled at Meg when she saw her.

'What is she doing here?' Kate snapped.

'She has a name' Meg snapped.

'How about Gisborne's dog?' Kate replied.

'No it is Meg'

'Kate, she is here because both Robin and Guy are missing'

'Robin is missing and it has something to do with him' Kate shouted.

'I did not say that' Tuck replied.

'Why else would Robin be with Gisborne?'

Meg rolled her eyes, 'I know this may be difficult for your blonde brain to comprehend, but Robin has been helping Guy and I, actually Robin is the reason why I am alive'

'He would not because of what Gisborne did, he killed my brother'

'Obviously you do not know you hero so well Kate' Meg smiled.

'Ladies please, we have to look for Guy and Robin' Tuck replied.

'Well we will have to wait until morning, it is getting pretty dark now' Kate shrugged.

'I will walk you back to the cave Meg' Tuck smiled.

'Thank you' Meg nodded.

She did not sleep well during the night she kept having visions of Guy not returning to her, she could see him running at her but never quite making it there. She awoke with a start. Tuck had decided at first light they would go in search of Robin of course after they had all had breakfast. Tuck took her back to the camp.

Allan was already out when he came running through the camp.

'Robin and Gisborne fighting about five minutes away' he breathed.

The gang sprang into action all of them grabbed a weapon but not Meg she stood routed to the spot had the dream that she had last night become a reality.

'Come on' Tuck commanded.

They made it to the clearing; Meg could see that Guy and Robin were coming to blows. In an instance Guy was on the floor and Kate was hurtling towards him with a sword. Meg ran after her, she had to stop her, Guy could not die. She managed but in a lot of pain, which she was not thinking about at the moment to get in front of Guy and Kate. She flung herself to the ground and shielded him.

'What need a girl to protect you now do you Gisborne?' Kate snarled.

Meg looked at Guy, wide eyed, 'trust me' she mouthed.

Then she heard Robin voice. 'Kate leave them be, he is one of us'

'What but he killed my brother?'

'Do not harm him' he ordered.

Kate stabbed her sword inches away from Guy's face. Meg almost yelped when she saw how close it was. Kate turned away.

'Gisborne, I think you and Meg need to talk say meet you at the cave in an hour?' Robin looked

'In an hour' Guy nodded.

Meg watched the rest of the Gang follow Robin. Guy looked at her.

'Guy, what happened?'

'I told you to stop trying to get yourself killed, for me' Guy replied.

'Where have you been? I was worried'

They were nearing the cave, he picked her up, she did not protest, 'you are still not healed'

'Guy, if you do not tell me what happened I will be the one to stab you' Meg snapped.

'Alright' Guy mocked defeat, 'I came across Robin in the forest, and bumped into someone, it seems we share a brother'

'A brother?' Meg repeated.

'Yes my mother and his father had an affair. Well it seems our brother is awaiting execution at York, and I and robin are going to have to save him'

'I will come and help you'

'No, you cannot'

'Why Guy, why do you keep pushing me away?' Meg pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

'Hey, it is not that I am pushing you away, I just do not think that you are well enough yet' Meg did not look at him, 'Meg, look at me'

She looked up; the tears were flowing freely down her cheek. He wiped them away. 'I am sorry' she muttered.

'No' Guy replied, 'Do not apologise, I am sorry, I should not have stormed off yesterday, I am the one who should be sorry. I just sometimes lose my cool and I get angry'

'What a pair we will be eh?' she cocked her eyebrow at him.

'Hmmm' he grinned.

'Guy, I know you want me to go' Meg looked at him

'I do not want you to go, but it is easier to me to tell you to go, instead of me ruining it for us' Guy replied, 'I know that I cannot make you stay when that time comes'

'Guy, I am not here because I think you can hurt me, more that I think you could love me' she turned away from him, why could he not see that he held her heart, maybe even before she knew he had it.

'You think I could love you?' Guy questioned her sanity at the moment.

'I do, and I know I could love you' Meg nodded.

This was the first time Guy had ever believed that a woman was telling him truth there was no lies behind her eyes, not like the ones that Marian used to tell him. How could he have ever thought that Marian could have loved him? He was foolish, Meg was in love with him, and he only had to see her eyes to tell him that. He moved closer to him taking her chin and lifting it up to him. He moved his mouth to hers and kissed her, it was more forceful than the first kiss that they had shared but Meg did not pull away, she seemed to enjoy it.

There was a cough from the entrance of the cave, it was Robin. Meg broke apart, panting. She began to gather the things.

'What are you doing?'

'If you think you are going off to York and I am going to stay in this cave. You have another thing coming'

'You are not coming with us'

'I know you have made that crystal clear, I am going to stay at camp'

'I do not think so' Guy looked at her; it is not that he did not trust her with the other outlaws. He did not trust them, because of him what they would do to her.

'I am going to the camp or you are going to take me to York' Meg replied.

'I guess you are going to the camp then' Guy smiled.

'Correct answer' Meg smiled kissing him on the cheek.

He felt the heat of where she had kissed him, his skin felt like it was on fire, and he wanted to do it again. And they would when he returned from York he told himself.

**Ok I hope that this was ok thank you for everyone who has reviewed this chapter or put it on their alerts it means a lot, In the next chapter, York and whether Meg goes or stays, with her who knows. Arrival of Archer what is he going to be like hmmm. **

**Until next time**

–**Emma- **


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick thank you for everyone who is reading this story it means so much and people who are reviewing. You readers are the reason that this is getting updated so quickly it makes me happy when I see a review and people wanting to read it so thank you again. **

**Chapter Four: Give You My Heart, You Already Own It.**

Robin took Meg and Guy to the camp, much to the annoyance of Kate, who still was not dealing well with the fact that Guy, the person who killed her brother was allowed to waltz his way into the gang and she was expected to accept it. She did not.

When Robin explained to the rest of the gang that he and Guy would be going to York alone a ruckus ensued with protests that Guy would harm him if he had the chance. Meg looked Guy when they were saying this, expecting him to say something, he did not but he met her eyes.

'Allan, can I have a word?' Guy asked a little while later. Guy knew that it would be Allan he would ask to look after Meg while he was gone. Although, he always knew that Allan was not his but Robin's he began to trust him when he was his man. He was sure he could trust him with Meg.

Allan looked at him for a moment shocked that he had suddenly found his voice. He nodded to Guy. They walked to the corner of the camp so that they would not be heard.

'Allan, as you know Meg is going to be staying here while I am away, I need you to look after her for me, make sure that she is not doing too much, she is still rather weak. And that the others do not harm her in anyway if she is not in the same condition as when I left her, I will hold you personally responsible'

'Geez Giz, you must really like her, you were not like this with Marian, but you have my word I will look out for her, so will Tuck'

'I do care for her, so please do not let me down'

'I will not Guy'

Guy shook Allan's hand, they both moved away from the corner, Guy to Meg and Allan back to the rest of the Gang. Much was still complaining about the arrangements. Guy looked at Meg, he did not want to leave her, he was not sure that she would be here when he returned. He took her hand.

'I am going to have to go soon' Guy caressed her hand with his.

'I know' she nodded, 'please try not to get yourself killed, as you do not have me to stop you'

'I will try not to, I should not be long away, and then we need to talk'

'Of course' Meg nodded, but she felt that this talk would not be one that she wanted, she was sure that he was going to be telling her to leave, this broke her heart.

'All I ask of you, while I am gone, is to be good and try not to upset Blondie too much' Guy whispered this part.

'I will be good, but if she starts something I am not sure that I can hold my tongue'

'Gisborne' Robin shouted across the camp.

'I'd better go' Guy looked at her sorrowfully.

She kissed his cheek again, 'Come back safely please'

She watched him mount his horse with Robin, and watched him disappear. _He better return to her_ she thought.

Meg turned around to the rest of the camp.

'So what do you want me to do?' she smiled.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

The ride to York had not been a pleasant one, Guy was thinking about Meg and what could be happening to her, now she was alone with Robin's Men. He adjusted himself in his saddle. Robin was not very talkative but on the odd occasions he did speak he would not really say a lot.

'The toll' Guy looked at Robin, 'we cannot pay this'

'We do not have to but they have money won't they Gisborne?'

Before Guy could reply Robin was on the floor, the man who you paid the toll to was waiting for them to pay for their passage to the city of York.

'Not Today' Robin smiled.

He took the money pouch from the man, Guy looked at Hood. They both got on their horses and were soon on the way to York, this was not before warning the man that if he breathed a word of this then he would not be so lucky when they saw him again.

They rode to York; it was the first time that Guy had been there, he did not recall ever being here anyway.

'Do you have a plan?' Guy asked as they tied up their horses in a shed.

'Of course I do' Robin replied, 'well half a plan'

'You do not have one at all do you?' Guy replied.

'I do not' Robin smiled, 'but we will'

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Meg was sure that not everyone was happy that she was here, she had not even seen the tall one, John she thinks his name is, since Guy had left. Meg had been looking at the fire, when Allan returned.

'Is he still not back yet?' Allan looked at the rest of them. They all shook their heads, 'I will go and look for him' then Allan was gone.

Meg stayed quietly rooted to the spot, she was sure that Kate was not happy about her being here, she seemed to be glaring at her, every time Meg looked up. Tuck came and sat beside her.

'Are you alright Meg?' he looked at her.

'I am fine, just a little tired and missing him' she replied.

'I can see that, you know he will be safe don't you?'

'That is what worries me' Meg replied, 'he does not think he deserves to be safe'

Tuck looked away from her. Meg thought she may have said too much, maybe she had.

It was a few hours later when both John and Allan returned to the camp, both of them looked worried, Meg began to feel the knot in her stomach tighten.

'What is it?' Much looked.

'It's Isabella she is on the way to York she knows that Gisborne and Robin have gone there'

Meg suddenly looked horrified, 'we must stop her'

'You are staying here' Allan looked at her.

'I am not, if Guy is in danger, then I am going' Meg dug her heels.

'Oh so Guy is in danger we must all run and help him' Kate looked at Meg seething with anger.

'I do not think that we should run off and help him, he is in danger yes but I was talking about me going not you' she snapped back at Kate. 'And anyway do you not want to help Robin?'

'Of course I do, I just do not want to help a murderer' Kate snapped back.

'You have no idea to you' Meg moved closer to her.

'I promised Guy that I would not let anything happen to you' Allan replied putting himself in front of Meg bringing the conversation back to what they had been discussing.

Guy had wanted someone to protect her; this shocked Meg did this mean that he cared for her. 'I will kill him' she muttered, 'Allan, I will only follow you anyway'

'Fine, but if you get hurt, you are explaining to Guy why it happened?'

'Alright' she nodded.

They all made their way to where road that they had seen Isabella coming with some guards.

'You stay here' Allan muttered to Meg as the rest of the gang got into position.

Meg did not move, but she saw all that happened, she saw, Isabella guards be catapulted off their horses and then Kate knock Isabella on her horse and Isabella running back to Nottingham in a fit of terror.

Allan turned back to where Meg was, 'come on'

The gang headed to Nottingham all they knew was that they were not sure what state Robin and Guy would be when they got there as Isabella had already sent someone to retrieve them.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Guy knew one thing, being with Robin Hood was not all it was cracked up to be. Guy was the one who was to be used in the plan; he was arrested because of Hood. He had argued that this was a ridiculous plan. Robin replied with I will come and rescue you. Guy on the other hand could not be too sure.

Robin had come pretending to be a noble, disguising his voice to make him sound nobler. He had managed to bribe the guard into letting them go, although this was punching and shackling him, and they had almost made it out until they got to the great hall.

On the upside they had found their brother, whom was by the looks of him deceitful and arrogant maybe he was part of the family. On the downside, he had sold them both out Robin and Guy, now all three brothers were awaiting execution. This was becoming an unwelcomed habit for Guy.

But he had promised Meg that he would be ok and that he would not try and get himself killed, he let a tear fall down his cheek, _oh Meg_ he thought.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Meg stood at the town centre, she had been told that there was to be an execution today, Meg did not expect the execution to include, Robin and his brother. The third person as she saw him come out made her gasp it was Guy.

The proclamation of their death had been professed to the people. The other members of the gang had just joined her. The next minute something was poured into the fire and smoke began to build, both Robin and the other brother were gone. As Meg's eyes began to focus she saw that Guy was still sitting on his horse with the noose around his neck. He looked fearful as this could be the time that he was going to die. She saw Robin take his bow from one of the outlaws he aimed it at the rope; it was met with another arrow which landed making a 'V'. Meg's head spun round it was the brother he had saved Guy.

Guy got off the horse and saw that Little John was in trouble, he helped him fend off one of the Guards extending his hand. John took it.

Allan stood protectively in front of Meg when the fighting broke out, she was unarmed, after taking three guards out, he pushed her into an alley where the rest of the outlaws and Guy followed.

They came into the clearing, Archer, the brother was with them. Meg looked at Guy, who had only just noticed that she was here.

'What are you doing here, I told you not to come here' He growled angrily.

'You were in trouble what did you expect me to do stay at the camp and wait for you to turn up dead, I told you not to try and get yourself killed, you did not do that' she replied just as angry.

'Who is that?' Archer muttered to Robin

'That is Meg, she well…. Is something to Gisborne, just what we are not sure yet' Robin replied.

'Meg, it was not my fault' he then whirled around to Allan, 'I told you to look after her'

'I have' Allan protested, 'she is still in one piece'

Meg looked at Allan sorrowfully, she was sorry that she had put him on the wrath of Guy, and she knew it was her fault.

The journey back from York was a bad one after being able only to obtain a few horses, it was decided that Robin and Kate would ride on one, Guy and Meg, because Guy protested that Meg was still injured. Archer and Much would have to share a horse, along with Tuck and Allan, John decided upon inspecting the horse that they thought he could ride that it was better if he walked along with them.

They arrived back at the camp, letting the horses go a few miles back, Guy had not spoken to Meg since the argument that they had shared in York, it did not stop him though picking her up and not letting her walk back to the camp. She tried to protest to no avail so she stayed in his arms with a scowl etched across her face.

She must have fallen asleep, because when she awoke she was back in the cave, and she was not sure why. She was alone in the cave she was sure of that. Meg decided that she would take a walk to see if she could see Guy. Or maybe if she did not find him she would have to find out where life was about to take her.

Meg walked for hours through the forest, when she came to the lake where Guy had brought her when she was hurt; she dangled her feet in the water. It was cool to her skin yet refreshing.

Guy had returned to the cave after having a meeting with Robin about what they were going to do with Isabella, he expected that Meg would still be there sleeping, but she was not. Maybe after yesterday how he acted when he saw her she had finally decided that she was better without him. This caused Guy to feel like his heart had been stamped on by someone, she would not just leave would she? But then again he had told her that he had wanted her to leave maybe she did not think that a goodbye was in the best interests of either of them.

Meg washed her hair in the river, it made her feel a little better, she got herself dressed, her hair was still wet, she would have to go back to the Cave soon and if Guy was not there then she would have to accept that they were not for each other as she had hoped. She bumped into Allan on the way back to the cave.

'There you are' he breathed.

'What?' she said.

'Guy has been running around like a bear with a sore head since he came back to the cave and saw you were not there. He keeps muttering I knew she would go'

'Where is he Allan?' Meg looked at him; she needed to get to Guy that she was sure; she needed to let him know that she did not run away.

'In the cave' he replied, 'he will not come out'

'Leave it with me, and Allan, thank you'

Allan went back to his business as Meg went to the cave, she saw him sitting on the bed he was rocking backwards and forwards, he looked worst then when she had first seen him, moving slowly towards him she saw that he was crying.

'Guy' she whispered.

Guy had heard her come in but he thought that it was his mind trying to make him see what he wanted to see, like when he had murdered Marian and he kept seeing her in his room at night. That had got so bad that sometimes he would see her when he was awake and was unable to distinguish what was real and what he was imagining.

'Guy' Meg whispered again.

'You are not here, you left'

Meg rolled her eyes, she touched his hand. 'I did not, I am here. See. ' she pulled his hand to her heart so that he could feel her heart.

He did she was here. She had not left him, she was still here. 'Where did you go?' he said.

'I went looking for you; I thought you had left after what happened yesterday'

'I am grateful that you came to York, but I told you not to' he replied.

'I am sorry that I upset you, but I stand by that I came to York, I could not just stay and camp when Allan told the rest of us that Isabella was coming to confront you, to kill you. I am sorry Guy but I kind of like you alive' Meg looked at him.

Guy pondered this for a minute, 'I kind of like you alive too' he smiled to her.

'Well then we must make sure we both do it' Meg nudged him.

'Meg, I have something I have been meaning to tell you' Guy looked at her he turned serious for a second.

Meg felt the knot in her stomach return, she thought he was going to tell her that she was going to leave, go and be a normal girl. She did not want that she wanted to be with him, 'Yes' she managed to spit out.

'Well, I was thinking that we should really try what we did before York more often….'

'Huh?' Meg said, she was waiting for her body to feel something, like rejection but her body did not move, it did not cry. What had he just told her?

'Have been listening?' Guy looked at her, 'I said I wanted you to stay with me, you must think that I am selfish for doing this, because I know I cannot offer you anything, and that I am a broken man. I would not blame you if you run now'

Meg did not reply she just leapt into his lap and began to kiss him, on the face, nose, eyes, she then reached his mouth and become a little more shy, he instead took over, he claimed her mouth as his own, kissing it hard and passionately, he could feel tears falling down her face, against his skin, they felt like they burnt him, he moved away from her mouth for a moment and kissed the tears away from her eyes, the salty tears continued to fall. Meg could not stop them.

'Why are you crying?' he whispered to her as he kissed her cheek.

'I am just happy' she replied. She moved back to his mouth and kissed him. They broke apart. Meg took hold of his hand. 'I am crying because I thought you were going to make me leave'

'I was, but when I thought you had left it broke my heart and I did not realise until then, that I could not let you leave, I would not have been able to bare with my life'

'Guy, I told you I was not going to leave' Meg smiled, 'I cannot think that you thought that I would'

Meg looked at Guy, her eyes were so full of love at this time that she thought it was about to burst. _You hold my heart_ she thought.

Guy smiled at her, 'please do not leave me again'

'I will not' she replied.

He moved towards her again and kissed her lips, they made her alive and so special, while Guy was thinking that this was how he wanted to stay with her, kissing would be the preferable option.

'Guy would it be wrong of me to say that I always kind of liked you' she repeated the words that she had spoken to him on the night she thought she was going to die.

'Meg, I kind of like you too' Guy smiled.

'That is good' she smiled back to him, and kissed his cheek, 'so are we together?'

'We are together' Guy nodded. If together was the right thing to call it.

He could not believe that they both had admitted to each other that they felt something, although neither of them would call it love yet, it was something. They needed each other; they were drawn to each other.

'Guy' she whispered.

'Meg' he smiled.

'About Allan, please do not think I need someone to protect me when you are away' she looked at him.

His face fell, 'I done that to protect you, I thought that the outlaws would harm you because you are with me'

'I know but you did not have to tell Allan that you would deal with him if I was hurt' Meg replied.

'I am sorry I did that, but it worked he looked after you' Guy smiled.

'You have to trust me Guy that I will be ok, you have let me show you I will be ok' Meg replied.

'I do trust you Meg' Guy stated, 'I trust you and I know that I am protective over you but that is my job, I am meant to protect you'

'Guy' Meg laughed, 'on recent track records it is I who is protecting you' she kissed his brow.

'We will have to start changing that' he whispered, holding her closer to him.

**Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. I will try and involve more Archer, Robin and Guy moments, and of course Meg and Guy. I thought that Allan should have been the one to protect Meg because he seems to be forgotten a lot during season 3 and that made me sad. **

**Any way until next time **

**Emma –x-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: If You Need To Talk Somebody That Really Knows You.**

Guy stretched in his bed after sleeping, he found that there was someone beside him, clinging to his body for warmth, when had she come in to bed with him, he definitely remembered leaving her in her own bed for the night. He opened his eyes, Meg looked peaceful, he did not want to disturb her, and she moved closer to him as he tried to pull away. He sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Meg knew the reason that she was in Guy's bed when she awoke, she had become cold during the night, the wind and the rain had been beating in the forest. She thought that she would become warmer if her and Guy were in the same Bed, she had crawled in, he even accommodated her being in it although she was sure that he had not stirred. When she awoke, he was still asleep, she smiled.

RHRHRHRHRH

Meg was preparing breakfast when Guy came to the fire, he looked sleepy, he had bed hair, and Meg snorted a laugh.

'Morning' she smiled.

'Morning' He replied, 'you know I had the weirdest dream last night, I dreamt I awoke and I had a beautiful woman in bed with me'

'Really and who was this beautiful woman?' Meg looked at him, her eyes dancing, 'Should I be worried?'

'I think it was you' He smiled, moving closer to her, kissing her cheek.

Meg felt the heat rise in her cheeks, 'I got cold'

He wrapped his arms around her waist, 'Are you cold now?'

'I think I am perfectly warm now' Meg replied.

'Good' Guy whispered.

Meg passed him some food, 'Here eat'

'Yes Milady' he sat down, and ate what Meg had given to him although it was not the best meal he had ever tasted in his life it was no means the worst.

Meg watched him eat, it made her feel happy when he was actually looking after himself, maybe today was a new day and new chapter in Guy of Gisborne's life today he would start to believe in himself. At least this is what Meg hoped.

Guy looked at Meg, he had meant that she was beautiful, she was in her own way, and he was falling for her.

'Come on, Robin will be expecting us' Guy smiled. He took Meg's hand and they went towards the camp.

RHRHRHRH

The outlaws were busying themselves, making new arrows and other such weapons when Guy and Meg came into the camp, Allan stopped what he was doing and smiled warmly to them both. He saw that they were holding hands his smile grew wider. Kate seeing this glared at them both.

Guy looked over to Meg, he smiled, and she smiled back at him. He thought it was really funny when Kate would just glare at them; it made him want to make her glare even more.

Robin called them all in to order. 'So Isabella what are we going to do about her?'

'I could think of a few things' but it was not the person they expected to speak it was Meg who had said this.

'Like what?' Guy eyed her.

'Well, she desires power, then why do we not take that away?' Meg replied.

'And how brains are we meant to do that?' Kate snapped.

'What we have been doing, more money raids, we could start rumours about her, make sure that Prince John hears about some things she's been up to and when she is weak, we pounce'

'That is a ridiculous idea' Kate laughed.

'So what is your Bright idea, come on we are all ears' Meg challenged.

'I…. erm…' Kate sputtered.

'Didn't think so' Meg smiled.

'I think we should call it a day, we do not have to rush planning something' Robin said.

'I agree' Much nodded.

'Well, I agree with Meg at the moment, I think we need to keep doing what we are doing' Archer looked at Meg.

'We shall of course until we come up with something else' Robin nodded.

Guy looked at Meg, he wrinkled his nose, this made Meg laugh, and she turned to him.

'You need to calm down in front of Kate' He whispered.

'I am trying but she just annoys me' Meg replied.

'You and everybody else, I think' Guy nodded.

Meg laughed.

'Come on let's get out of here' Guy smiled.

'I thought you'd never ask' Meg took his hand.

RHRHRHRHRH

In the cave was where they were both happy and relaxed, they did not feel that Kate was going to try and kill either of them at any minute or that Meg was likely to lose her temper.

'You Know I think Archer has a thing for you' Guy teased her.

'It is a shame that I am already taken and that I got the best brother' Meg replied, 'because he is very attractive' she added.

'Oh really?' Guy mocked hurt.

'But as I said, I have the better brother' she smiled.

Guy smiled back, 'Tell me about your family Meg, you never speak about them'

'What do you want to know?' she gulped, she had dreaded this day.

'Everything' Guy replied.

'I was born to a low family, we did not have a lot, I had a sister but she was married off to someone with higher status and I have not seen her for many years. My mother was kind to us both and wanted us to be married for love, but my father did not. He tried to marry me off to anyone who would have me, I refused every time. My Fathers view was to marry us off with someone who was wealthy so that we could supply for him when he got older. The last man I refused ended me in Nottingham in front of Isabella, and then I met you' Meg looked at him.

'I am sorry about your Father'

'Like it is your fault' Meg replied, 'I am glad in a way because if it was not for him, I would not be here would I?'

'That is true' Guy nodded.

'I bet my mother is really annoyed with him though she probably thinks I am dead' Meg looked at him, 'I have inherited her temper'

Guy looked her in wonderment, she loved her mother so much he could see it in her eyes.

'You know that you can go and see her' Guy whispered, 'at least to let her know that you are alright'

'I would like that, but would you come with me?' Meg asked.

'Of course I will'

'Thank you' Meg kissed his mouth, 'Thank you, so when can we go?' Meg smiled

'Would now be alright?' Guy replied. When she nodded and hugged him he took that it would be alright for them to go now.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

They arrived at Nettlestone not long before dusk, Guy looked how could he had been so close to Meg and never seen her, how blind he must have been these few years. Meg took his hand and led him to her house.

It was small, a lot smaller than the other houses in the village. She knocked on the wooden door, which Guy suspected had been put up to keep the wind out only a few hours ago.

It was Meg's mother that came to the door, she was small, little shorter than Meg, she had the same brown hair, although a little shorter, her eyes were a beautiful blue. She was welcoming.

'Meg, I thought, you were killed' Rose looked at her daughter concern in her eyes.

'Well it was a bit touch and go Mama but as you can see I am still here'

'Oh Meg' she pulled her into a tight hug, 'and who is this?'

'Mother, this is Sir Guy of Gisborne, you know Man in black on his black horse, and he saved me'

'It is nice to meet you Sir Guy'

'Please Just Guy' His mouth suddenly became really dry.

'I am sorry that I have not come sooner' Meg said as they sat down in the kitchen, 'But I was a little tied up'

'It is ok, I am just glad that you are alright, but you are an outlaw now' her mother smiled.

Meg nodded, 'but I am happy to be alive'

'I am too' her mother replied.

Guy watched the two of them, they looked at each other out of love, he had not felt love like this since his own mother had been alive, and he still missed her.

'So you and Guy?' Rose looked at her daughter, whispering so that he would not hear. She had told him to sit by the fire while the girls spoke.

'I suppose, he is a wonderful man mother he truly is although he does not see it, not yet anyway' Meg smiled, 'Do you think father would be pleased with him?'

'Are you pleased with him?' Rose replied.

'I am' Meg grinned.

'Then my dear that is all that matters, quick you'd better get going before your father comes home' Rose hugged her.

'You do not want me to see him'

'I think your father needs to feel guilty for a little while longer' Rose replied.

Meg grabbed Guy and said good bye to her mother.

'Be safe both of you' Rose called as they both descended into the darkness.

RHRHRHRHRHRH

They returned to the Cave, just as it was beginning to rain, Guy made sure the fire was roaring when they got back.

'You are unusually quiet my dear Meg, what is the matter?'

'I was just thinking' Meg replied.

'About'

'We will never have that for us'

'What for us?' Guy looked at her, 'I do not understand'

'We will never have a home'

'My darling Meg, of course we will have a home, I am sure that we will make a home' Guy caressed her cheek, pressing his thumb along her jaw line.

'I hope so' Meg nodded.

'And of course it may not be in England we will find somewhere else, France is nice' Guy replied, 'My mother was French'

'Was she?'

'She was, it was where Isabella and I went when our house burned down, although the people thought we were not French enough to be welcomed into the court, we were English according to them although, we both spoke fluent French'

'Is that why you sold Isabella to Squire Thornton?'

'It is, we came back to England and lived somewhere near Surrey we were basically peasants, Isabella was given a job in a house, one where Squire Thornton was, he took a fancy to Isabella, he paid me for her' Guy explained, 'I do not expect you to understand'

'I do, of course I do, and you thought it was right, I know I told you differently when we were imprisoned. You were right to call me a stupid girl, I did not understand'

'You are not a stupid girl, I should have never called you that' Guy replied.

'You should of' Meg smiled, 'I am glad you did, it got us talking'

'I am still expecting for you to run as I tell you more about myself, I do not know why you are not running' Guy looked at her.

'And I told you, I am not going anywhere' it was Meg's turn to touch his cheek, 'you are stuck with me, I do not care what you have done in the past, you needed to do it, to get to here, to me'

Guy wanted to kiss her, but he heard someone approaching the cave, 'Sssshh'

'Guy it will be one of the gang, hopefully not Kate' she whispered.

'Ssssssssh' Guy repeated.

They heard footsteps approaching, 'Guy, Meg' it was a male voice, then Allan came into view.

Meg breathed out and then turned to Guy, 'see I told you' she hit him playfully on the arm.

'I could not be sure' Guy muttered.

'What is it you want Allan?' Meg smiled.

'Well yeah… sorry to disturb you and all, it's just that we have lost Much'

'How have you lost Much?' Guy replied

'Do you think that we would be looking for him, if I knew that?' Allan snapped.

'Allan calm down' Meg replied.

Guy looked at Meg realisation in their eyes, 'Kate'

'What are you two on about?' Allan said.

'Allan, Much liked Kate, you like Kate but Kate likes Robin, and maybe Much is having trouble dealing with it' Meg explained.

'But he told her and Robin that he was fine with it'

'He is lying, Allan' Meg replied, 'he is not dealing with it at all'

'How do you know that?' Allan looked at her.

'You only have to look at him to know that' Meg replied.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Much returned to the camp the following morning, of course claiming that he was just walking, but Meg noted that he looked like he had been crying. None of the others seemed to notice if they did they did not mention it. Much went on about his business not even looking or talking to anyone.

'Allan' Meg whispered.

'Yes' Allan turned to face her.

'Talk to him tonight, he may need to talk to someone' Meg said.

Allan nodded to her.

Archer came through the camp, he did not look happy.

'Robin, you are going to have to let me help you with this' Archer shouted.

'You are not even sure what side you are on Archer; you tell us that you have sold weapons to Prince John' Robin replied, 'Prince John the enemy'

'I did not know that then, did I?' Archer replied.

Guy looked at the two brothers it seemed to be coming to blows at any minute he knew that this would end with one or even both of them would get hurt. He left Meg's side and stood between the two men.

'Come on' Guy looked at both of them, 'How about we cool down for a minute?'

Robin looked at Guy, 'Gisborne, this does not concern you'

'I think Robin it does' Guy replied.

'Come to think of it, why are you having a go at me? This man has worked for Prince John' Archer added.

'Do you think I do not know that?' Guy replied, 'But do not worry I will not be making that mistake again' Guy finished.

'Archer, you may think that the world is against you but you have to be patient, soon you will become part of this gang, you will be accepted' Robin looked at his brother.

Guy moved back to Meg who had been watching the scene intensely. It seemed that Archer may be trouble for them still, but had he not proven that he was going to be part of the gang, he could have run off to Isabella when he found out that at this moment, she was the member of the mixed up family who had position and power.

Tuck came running through the camp, 'Robin, Nettlestone, Men are being rounded up'

Little John followed, 'The same in Clun'

'What is she up to?' Guy muttered.

'Who Guy?' Meg looked at him.

'Isabella, why is she rounding up men?' Guy replied.

'They will go to Locksley next' Robin looked at them all.

'Stay here' Guy whispered to Meg.

'I am not, I am coming with you'

'This is not the time for a lovers tiff' Kate snapped, 'There are people in danger'

'Meg please. stay here, we need to make sure that these people are safe and I cannot be worrying about you too'

Meg nodded.

She watched the gang except for Archer who was told to stay with her, rush towards Locksley.

**Chapter five done it took a while. Thank you for still reading this, I have to deal with a few of my issues for the rest of the story. I am going into the final battle for Nottingham and of course Vasey will return, but I am not sure whether I want Robin to die or not, I know that Guy will not die, I cannot do that, It was bad enough watching it. **

**If you have any suggestions please let me know, and I will try and incorporate them. **

**Emma –X-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: I'll Do Anything, I'll Go Anywhere **

It felt like hours that Meg waited for him to return, the rain was beating down when he did return with the rest of the gang, he was soaked and cold. She had began to make a broth for all of their returns although Meg was sure that Much would not be too pleased that she touched his kitchen.

The outlaws smiled at her gratefully when she passed them each a bowl of broth, except for Kate who just seemed to smirk, from Kate, Meg took this as a thank you.

Guy watched her move across the camp, she really was a marvel, he could not imagine the day which he still deemed to be inevitable that she would leave him. Meg handed the broth to him last she did not want the other outlaws to think that she was favouring Guy just because she happened to be in love with him.

'Thank you' he smiled gratefully.

'No problem, I hope it warms you up' she smiled back sitting beside him.

'You should have some too' Guy eyed that she had no bowl of her own.

'I am fine Guy, stop worrying'

He ate it, it was good, and he felt warmth coming back to him. Allan looked over to Meg.

'Not be funny…but this is good' he smiled to her.

'I will take that as a compliment' Meg smiled.

'Thank you Meg' Much replied.

'I am sorry, I messed you kitchen up, but I had to do something' she replied.

'It's alright' Much winked.

Guy finished his broth. He turned to Meg. 'Good'

'That's a first Guy reduced to one word sentences' Allan laughed.

Meg smiled to Guy, Taking the bowl from him and leaning to his ear, 'I am glad'

'What happened at Locksley?' Archer asked.

'Isabella rounding men, we managed to free them, much to the annoyance of the Guards' Robin replied.

'Isabella is making her move then' Archer looked to Guy.

Guy nodded.

'What are we going to do?' Meg asked.

'We have to take the castle, hold it until the king returns' Robin looked at Meg.

'And how are we going to do that?' Meg replied.

'There is a tunnel, that the sheriff built, he got paranoid, the only people who knew about it was me and the sheriff, we can go through there' Guy stated, he then turned to Meg, 'And what makes you think that you are coming?'

Meg sighed, 'I am not going to watch you go and possibly get yourself killed, and me staying her being good little Meg'

'I am not asking you to be good little Meg, I just want you to be alive and safe'

'That is what I ask of you, are you going to stay and not fight?' she challenged, 'I didn't think so'

'I have to destroy Isabella' Guy muttered.

'Let me help you, let me be there' Meg replied.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Guy did not talk to Meg, when they arrived back to the cave. She looked at him, she knew that he was protecting her but she also wanted to protect him.

She sat down on her bed, still staring at Guy.

'What if I lose you?' he finally whispered.

Meg got up and sat on his bed, 'You will not, I promise, we both cannot let it' she took his hand, 'You and me Guy that is all that matters, I love you Guy of Gisborne, I know you may not be ready to tell me that you love me but I need to tell you'

'Meg, I am ready, I need to be ready, and I trust my heart every time I see you. It is so different so new, I feel like a young man, I love you too' he replied, 'if we get out of this unscathed, I will want to ask you something'

'Guy and if we do not get out of this unscathed, please can you ask me now?'

'I want to start a life with you, I want to have a home with you, I want to build a home, instead of destroying them like I used to, I want to marry you Meg'

'You want to marry me?' she repeated. Meg of course heard what he was telling her. She just could not believe that he was saying it.

'Yes My darling Meg, I want to marry you' he smiled, cupping her cheek in his hand, 'But if you are opposed to the idea'

'Guy, I love you and if we get out of this alive, I want to be your wife, even if you are just Guy and we have to live in the cave, I want to be with you' she smiled.

A smile bigger than the one he had been wearing erupted on his face, he kissed her lips, 'I promise we will get out of this alive, and I will marry you, and I will get you a ring to show our love I am sorry I do not have one at this time'

'Guy, I do not need a ring to show that I love you, and to marry you, I have you that is enough for me' she kissed his nose.

He held her to his chest, he needed to ask her, and because he may not survive this battle that would just be his life when he thought that he could not be happy that it would be ripped from him. She held on to him tighter, she could not imagine what her life was like before she met Guy and she did not want to think of her life if he was not in it.

RHRHRHRH

They all met back at the camp a few hours later, all of them had the same thought when looking at each other, what if they do not come back? And which one of them would be the first to fall?

The gang hugged each other saying words of encouragement, Guy and Meg looked at each other, Archer was hugged by Robin.

'Good Luck My friends' Robin turned to them, 'Gisborne, Archer, Much you are to come with me to the secret tunnel'

Guy looked to Meg wanting to say a thousand words but he could not make them come to the surface.

'Meg, Allan, you are to make your way to the market look inconspicuous but be ready when we need you' Robin looked at her, 'Kate, John, Tuck, it is time you go to Locksley and see if they are willing to help us'

They were about to split up when Guy turned to Allan, 'Look after her'

Allan nodded, 'I will'

'Meg, be safe, I love you and do not ever forget it' he kissed her lips and then followed Robin, Archer and Much.

'I love you Guy, Come back to me' she whispered in to the air.

'Come on Meg, we have to go' Allan pulled her towards the way to Nottingham.

RHRHRHRH

A while of walking, Allan turned to her and looked at her intently.

'So you and Guy?' Allan smiled.

'Yes, I am still surprised myself' she replied.

'Well it was a surprise to us all too' he teased.

'He asked me to marry him' Meg smiled, 'When this is over we are going to be married'

'That is great Meg. Giz is a good guy when you get over all the nasty' Allan laughed.

'Thank you Allan and I hope that you will come to the wedding of course if we all make this out alive'

'I will get back to you of course' he smiled.

They made their way to the castle both putting a hood over their heads and looking as if they were going about their daily business.

'Here is Tuck, John and Kate look' Allan whispered to her as they looked at some material.

Meg nodded, 'But darling what do you think of this one?' She held up a piece of material. Allan pulled her away, 'What are they doing?'

'Sitting by the looks of it' Allan replied.

Meg looked all the villagers were all sat in front of Blamire, Isabella's right hand man wanted to pass with some other men they must have collected in from the other villages. Tuck and John were the first ones in the firing line. Kate sat behind them.

Allan knew that they could not follow their example if they did, they were likely to be killed they needed to make sure that they were ready if they were needed.

They both stood watching the scene unfold, 'Move' they heard Blamire shout.

'This is going to get nasty' Meg whispered to Allan.

'I Know but we must stay here' Allan replied.

'Shoot them' Meg's head whipped up she knew that voice it was Isabella's. She was not sure what was going to happen next, had Guy, Robin, Much and Archer been able to get through the castle tunnel.

Tuck was hit by an arrow that came from Isabella's cross bow. Meg felt anger bubble up inside her. She wanted her dead. How she had ever thought that she was a person worth knowing she had no idea. But Kate had stood in front of the soldiers.

'Come on then, hurt me a defenseless woman' Kate shouted, 'Harm me'

It looked like a the guards were going to do it, this was until Meg saw something round hit the back of the guard, then a brawl ensued, with everyone fighting even Meg although Allan trying his best to stop her from doing so. They managed to get the guards out of the castle gates and they shut the gates. Meg looked around she saw Archer.

'Archer where are the other's?'

'They are waiting to ambush Isabella, Are you coming?' Archer reached out his hand.

'Allan, Look after the men sort Tuck out. I am going with Archer to get Isabella'

'Be safe Meg' He replied.

RHRHRHRH

Meg followed Archer; she spotted Guy, fighting with Isabella, Robin was on the ground, Much was a little confused what was going on.

'Help him' she looked to Archer, 'Help Robin I will help Guy'

Meg pulled the Hood away from her face, and she tapped Isabella on the shoulder, 'Hello Isabella' she smiled.

'Meg, but you… you died'

'You should know I would not be able to die that easily, this is for trying to get me killed' she punched her in the face, ' and this for all that you have done to Guy over the years'

Guy looked at Meg surprised, 'I had no idea that you could fight like that'

'I told you I did not need protecting, have any of you got something to tie her up with'

'It's alright I will hold her' Guy smiled.

Meg bent down next to Archer, 'How is he doing?'

'Just knocked out, hang on he's coming around'

'Master! You had me so worried' Much screamed in delight.

'Help him up Archer, better take them to the square; we need to make sure Tuck is alright'

Guy looked to Meg; she was handling it all so calmly, 'Come on Isabella'

'Oh come on Guy are you not going to kill me? You are so good at Killing innocent women'

'One more word from you and it will not be Guy killing you, it will be me' Meg replied.

They got to the square; Guy tugging Isabella to walk faster, Meg could see that he was struggling from what Isabella had told him. 'Guy why don't you put her in the cage for a while'

Guy looked to her, 'I think I will it is not as if she can go anywhere'

He pushed Isabella into the cage where he had been in a few weeks ago. Meg watched him do it; he looked so full of hate of this woman, and Meg knew that she needed to get him away from her as soon as possible.

'Guy, Come on' she pulled him, 'We have to go and check on the others'

Guy followed her, taking her hand, he breathed as they were out of Isabella's sight. 'Thank you for back there when she mentioned getting young women killed'

'Guy, I told you that is in the past, we are the future' she kissed his lips.

'How did the stopping of the men being moved go?'

'As well as it could be expected, Tuck was hurt by Isabella'

'Is he alright?' Guy asked.

'I think so but that is why we are going to have a look' she smiled.

RHRHRHRHRH

Allan watched Meg and Guy come round the corner, he smiled to them, he then looked to Robin who was beginning to gain his strength and was being fussed over by both Kate and Much.

'Are you two alright?' John asked Meg and Guy.

'We are fine, How's Tuck?'

Then Tuck came to them with a sling on his arm, 'Good as new it was just good it did not get the heart'

'I am glad it did not' Meg smiled.

'Where's Isabella?' Allan asked.

'Isabella is caged up at the moment' Guy smiled.

Then they heard an almighty crash, it sounded as if there were people outside the gates, Archer came running furiously down the battlements.

'There are hundreds of men outside the walls, maybe even thousands, what are we going to do?'

Guy looked at his half brother, and rushed up to the battlements.

'It is not over is it?' Meg looked to Tuck.

'I think my child this is just the beginning'

Meg waited for what seemed an age until Guy and Archer to come back from the battlements. Guy looked immensely pale.

'Guy, what is it?' Meg asked

'I put a dagger through him, how could this happen, I know I killed him'

'Guy, who did you kill? Who is it?'

'It's Vasey the sheriff, he is back, and I do not think he is happy' Guy looked to Meg.

For the first time, Meg felt the fear rush through her she was not sure they were all going to get out of this; if they did it would be a miracle.

**Okay this is chapter 6 I wanted to leave it here because I am still working my issues on who is going to die, if you have a suggestion that is fine by me. **

**I am sorry I have been away from this fic for a while. **

**Until next time **

**Emma –X-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for still reading this story I know I have been away from it for a while and for that I am sorry, I hope you like this chapter, general consensus was that they wanted Kate to die, so I think she will defiantly die, I was thinking that I would kill her anyway, she was too annoying for me. In response to Dezana- This Robin Hood series uses a lot of Modern language in the show, hence why a lot of the language that I use in the fic is modern, it is something the writers in the series do a lot. **

**Anyway I hope you like how this one turns out. **

**Chapter Seven: Now That I Know It's Hard To Let Go**

Guy pulled Meg to a corner away from the other members of the outlaws. Meg looked at him, her mind still processing what had just happened, she thought the only thing they needed to worry about when they came to Nottingham today was how they were going to get rid of Isabella not deal with the darn sheriff as well.

'Meg' Guy's voice pulled her back to where they were.

'Sorry Guy, what were you saying?' Meg replied.

'I need you to know this may not end the way that we both hope it will, and if you need to leave then I will let you go, I will not hold down here in this place, in the place that some are likely to die'

'Guy, how many times do I have to tell you? I am now leaving, I am going to stand by your side, and I am going to be your wife I will not walk away from you' Meg looked at him anger rising in her chest.

'I will not have you stay here if I feel that you are going to get hurt' Guy replied, 'You told me that I could ask you to leave, I am asking you now, not because I want you to but because I am trying to protect you'

'And I told you I am done with you protecting me, I love that you want to but I am not leaving you' Meg finished.

'Gisborne' Robin called, 'We should ride out and see our dear friend the sheriff'

'I am coming' Guy shouted.

He looked to Meg. 'You are not going to listen to me are you?'

'No' Meg shook her head, 'you'd better go and see the sheriff with Robin, be safe'

'We are not done speaking about this' Guy looked her directly in the eyes, before kissing her forehead and making his way towards Robin.

As Meg watched Guy and Robin ride out she had a sinking feeling that they may not come back. She felt an arm go around her arm, it was Allan.

'Giz, will be all right, he knows the sheriff better than anyone'

'That is what worries me' Meg replied, 'He knows him too well, or he thinks that he does'

RHRHRHRHRHRHRH

It seemed like forever that Guy and Robin had been away, Meg began to become very uneasy, but then all of a sudden, Meg heard a noise run through the town square and something that sounded like a small explosion, she ran round the corner to see fire coming around and people lying on the floor, she stood for a second opened mouth.

'Brother Tuck, what is that?' Meg looked at the older man squarely in the eyes.

'I have no idea Meg' the man replied.

'Its Byzantine fire' Archer walked around, 'It it sticky as you can see it does not work like other weapons'

Meg gasped, 'The sheriff has this?'

'It seems likely' Archer replied.

Meg tried to breath but she found that no air was able to feel her lungs, if the sheriff had this there was no way any of them would be getting out alive, no way that her and Guy would ever get the ending that they had spoken about. That moment she was not even sure whether Guy would return to her from his first meeting with his old boss, Meg felt that her world was turning to ash and there was nothing that she or anyone could do about.

'Meg, Meg' Allan caught up with her.

'Give me a minute will you' Meg snapped, she sat down on some steps away from the castle and her body let out the sobs that she had kept in her for these past few hours and just cried.

It seemed that it was ages before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and lift her into their arms. She knew who it was although she had not yet opened her eyes to see who it was.

When Guy had returned from his meeting with Vaisey, Allan had told him that Meg had gone away from the square and was sitting on some steps sobbing her heart out. When he rounded the corner to where she was, he felt his heart break a little, he had not been fair on her, he should have made her go away when he had the first opportunity, and not allowed himself to be so selfish. He moved towards her as quickly as he could and wrapped his hands around her and picked her up holding her tight.

'My darling Meg, stop the crying my love'

'Guy' Meg's voice broke from all of the crying.

'I am here' he soothed her. 'It is alright'

'The fire, Guy what are we going to do, if the sheriff has the fire we are all going to die'

'No not all of us, you are going to leave'

'Not this again, is that why you think I was crying because I think that I should have gone when I had the chance?' Meg moved away from him, 'If you think that Guy you do not know me at all'

Meg moved away from him, leaving Guy looking confused, she moved to Robin.

'What is going on Robin?' Meg asked keeping her voice even.

'We have to hold the castle until the king arrives, we know he is coming we have to do this' Robin said.

Allan looked at Guy and then to Meg it was clear that not everything was right between them. The crowd of villagers stared at Robin all of them were in the castle looking tired and weak.

'Not being Funny, but I think we need to regroup, Robin, we need to make sure they are all patched up before it begins, and I think some people need to talk about a few things' he looked directly at Guy when he said the last line.

Guy nodded, 'I agree with Allan, I think it is time to regroup and weigh up our options'

Meg began to walk away with the others but she felt a hand take hold of her arm, 'Meg please we need to talk'

Meg only nodded.

RHRHRHRHRH

Guy led her to the inn where only a few hours ago he knew that there were people enjoying the ale and possibly each other, now it seemed like a ghost of a place.

'Guy' Meg finally spoke.

'Meg, I am sorry that I thought you were crying because I made you stay, that I left you here when I should have made you go'

'Guy, I was not crying about that, I was feeling that I was glad I was here with you because if you were to be killed, my life would stop going on I love you Guy of Gisborne with all my heart and my heart would stop beating if yours was to' Meg replied, 'I told you I would never leave you and I will not I am yours completely, and if we are to die than I want the world to know that'

'My darling sweet Meg, before I met you I thought my world had a meaning but now I know I was a fool, I love you and always will love you, and I do not care if the world knows it or not as long as you and I do. Meg as long as I breath I am yours' Guy smiled.

'I think we should get back and I also think that you should thank Allan for this' Meg teased.

'I think you may be right there on both accounts' Guy kissed her lips.

'Sir Guy, we about to go on the biggest fight of our life and you are thinking about kissing me'

'Well what can I say, I have my priorities right' he smiled.

Meg smiled to him and grabbed his hand, she was in love with this man more than anything in the world, and he knew that whatever happened they had to survive this because they were going to be together for many years to come.

RHRHRHRHRH

When they arrived back to the rest of the outlaws, Robin looked as if he was about to burst, Meg grabbed hold of Guy's hand tighter, she needed him to know that she was going to be here with him.

'What is going on?' Meg whispered to Allan.

'It's Kate' Allan replied.

Robin looked directly to Guy and Meg who he seemed to just have noticed that they had entered the room.

'Robin, Kate knows what she is doing you have trained her well' John said.

'She should not have gone, it is dangerous'

'She is trying to help' John replied.

Meg looked at Guy he looked at her, both of them confused, 'Sorry for sounding stupid but where has Kate gone?' Meg asked.

'To the king to try and get reinforcements' Robin snapped.

'Sorry for asking' Meg muttered.

'Do not listen to him he is jumpy' Guy whispered.

Meg squeezed his hand, 'I love you' she mouthed.

'It is my fault' Archer piped up.

'What is?' Robin replied.

'I sold the sheriff the weapon the byzantine fire it is my fault'

'You what?' Robin replied, 'Do you have any idea how many people are going to die because of your foolishness and personal sense of greed?'

'And how many people have died following the great Robin Hood, a fool who shows weakness when he should be showing these men that they can beat this and that there is hope, but you stand here and think about a woman' Archer shouted.

Robin moved towards Archer ready to punch him. Guy stood in front of him.

'Robin, he is not worth it leave him be' Guy grabbed him and moved him away.

'Get out of here Traitor' Robin spat at Archer.  
Meg watched as Archer went out of the castle.

'It's alright Guy I am alright' Robin nodded.

'You sure?' Guy cocked his eyebrow.

'Let go of me Gisborne' Robin smiled.

'That's the Robin we all know and loathe' Guy winked letting go of the younger man.

'We need to take the trebuchets tonight. A small team we will meet in an hour at the battlements' Robin replied to the rest of the gang.

The rest of the gang nodded. Robin and Guy both exited leaving Meg with the rest of the gang.

RHRHRHRHRHRH

It was decided that it was to be Guy, Robin, John and Tuck to go and intercept the sheriff's weapons, Meg stood at the battlements, and the wind blowing in her face, Guy turned to face her.

'It will be alright Meg'

'Be careful my heart' Meg replied kissing his cheek.

'I love you' he replied, and then he was gone with the others.

Meg turned back to the other outlaws.

'We need to keep watch' Much looked to the rest of them.

'Where do you want me?' Meg asked.

'You'd better make sure that the men are all well and need any help'

'I will' Meg nodded.

Meg made her way down to the men that were still just about holding up, most of them were asleep, but there were a few who Meg assumed sleep would not help them, she went and sat with them for a while, talking to them made her remember when she was at home and her mother would gather them all around the fire. She would tell stories and make Meg smile.

She felt her eyes begin to close, but she jerked herself awake, she was determined she would not fall asleep until Guy was back here with her, and that he had her wrapped into her arms. Then she heard an almighty boom and her first reaction was to find out where the noise had come from. She was tugged by Allan towards the battlements.

'The Trebuchets have gone up' Allan smiled.

'Look here they come, is that Archer with them?' Meg replied.

'It looks like' Allan replied, 'Much open the gates, they are on their way back'

Much swung the gates open to allow, Robin, Guy, John and Tuck time to come through, they were finally followed by Archer.

'Thought you had gone' Robin looked to his brother.

'You looked like you needed a hand' Archer sighed.

He then chucked something at Tuck.

'A little gift from the sheriff' he smiled.

Meg made her way next to Guy and took his hand. She watched as Tuck smelt the bottle.

'It's byzantine fire, if I can work out its components we can make some'

'So we can beat him?' Robin smiled.

Tuck nodded.

For the first time today Meg felt a glimmer of hope that radiated through the rest of the gang and herself. She felt Guy slightly move from behind her.

'What is it Guy?' Meg looked at him alarmed.

'It is nothing just thinking' he smiled.

'You would tell me would you not?'

'You know I would' he nodded and took her hand again.

'Come on there is nothing more the sheriff can do tonight, we should sleep for a while' Meg lead him to the castle, to his old room, not that she knew this when she took him here.

'You know this was where I used to sleep'

'I did not, I am sorry, I am sure there are other places if you would feel more comfortable'

'No here is fine' Guy replied. He slumped on the bed, and pulled Meg down with her.

'What makes you think that I am staying here tonight?' Meg teased.

'Please' Guy whispered.

RHRHRHRHRH

Both Meg and Guy were awake before the sun was up, they wanted to stay here and pretend that what was going on outside was not real and that they was married somewhere that they could be together. But with a sigh they both pulled themselves back to reality, they both reminded themselves that when the sheriff is gone then they could be together like this.

They made their way to the courtyard, where Robin and the rest of the Outlaws were waiting; it seemed that they were waiting for someone.

'Robin what is going on?' Guy asked.

'We think the sheriff is planning something, we think that he is going to try and storm the castle'

'Then we must be prepared' Guy nodded.

'Sheriff heading this way' Much shouted.

'Right people with bows we need to form a shield; we shoot whoever is not one of us' Robin shouted.

Guy looked at Meg and gave her hand a tight squeeze. He moved away from her and towards the danger which was the sheriff's men which were fast approaching.

The shooters were doing well, but the sheriff's men were still approaching fast soon they will have taken the market square.

'Fall Back' Robin shouted, 'Hold the castle'

They all moved back to the courtyard creating a barricade across the gates, Guy rushed to Meg's side. As the arrows from the sheriff came flying through the gates. Robin was about to draw his own arrow when he stopped dead in his tracks.

The sheriff had Kate, and was talking that the King had been Kidnapped, and would not be released.

Kate confirmed what had been spoken by the sheriff. Robin looked at Kate; he was not sure how he was going to get her out of this.

'One move Hood and this little Blonde thing will die'

'Much, can you do it?' Robin looked up at the side, could Much move himself down and save Kate. He hoped that this would work.

It seemed to be going so well, until Kate's hand slipped from Much's as he went down, the problem was the others were already pulling Much up before they realised he was shouting. Then it happened so fast the sheriff pulled a knife and stabbed Kate in the back, Robin looked horrified and began to shoot arrows violently through the gates.

Meg looked to Guy, she was not sure what she was meant to be feeling, Kate was one of Robin's 'Men' but she had never given Guy or herself the time of day or been pleasant to them, but like the others they bowed their heads.

'They are falling back' Guy observed.

'Good' Much sniffed, 'We need to honour our dead'

They lifted up the gate and John lifted up the body of the fallen member of the Gang.

Meg moved towards Allan and took his hand in hers. She knew that he had loved Kate, so she wanted to be there for him now. If things had been different he knew that it could have been Allan loosing the love of his life now and not Robin who was merely leaving a convenience. The body was burnt; Meg was surprised that Robin did not show as much emotion then she expected him to, but then she was not sure whether he was putting a brave face for the rest of the gang. Guy looked at Meg and nodded; he wanted to show her that it was alright that he understood why she was with Allan at this time.

After a while the gang made their way to the castle, to regroup.

RHRHRHRHRHRH

Robin looked towards Tuck who was busy looking at barrels that had recently been found in the dungeons.

'Tuck what is it?' Robin looked at him.

'I give you Byzantine fire' Tuck smiled.

'Make it as quickly as you can' Robin smiled.

Tuck nodded.

Guy moved himself towards Meg; he needed to check how she was coping. But his eyes were diverted when he saw what looked like his sister moving down to the secret tunnel.

'Guy' Isabella spoke.

Archer was at his side about to follow Isabella.

'No she is mine' Guy spoke, 'Go and get the other's we may need back up on this'

Archer nodded and went to tell Robin and the others.

What Guy did not know as he went down the cellars was that Meg had already spotted Isabella and then him moving down the tunnel. She picked up a sword that she had been given to protect herself and began to follow Guy in to the tunnels. She could not let him do this on his own.

As Guy moved his way down the tunnel, he heard a noise behind him. He turned around pointing his sword at the noise. He jumped back slightly when he saw who it was.

'Meg, what are you doing here?' Guy breathed.

'I came to make sure that someone had your back, rather reckless of you going down on your own do you not think?' Meg replied, 'You can remove the sword now'

Guy dropped his sword away her, 'Stay behind me alright?'

Meg nodded.

They heard a dull bang and the tunnel shook slightly. Meg touched Guy's arm.

'Isabella, has just cleared the tunnel'

'Of course that was her plan' Guy replied. 'Meg you need to get out of here'

'I am not leaving you' Meg replied sternly.

Guy rolled his eyes, 'This is not the time to be arguing'

'Then do not send me away' Meg hissed.

'Guy?' a meek voice replied.

Guy looked at Meg; she shook her head confirming to him that is was not her.

'Isabella?' Guy whispered.

'Come and find me' Isabella laughed.

Guy pointed Meg to go one way and him to go the other. Isabella stood their shocked when she saw the both of them.

'How nice for your next project to join us are you going to get this one killed too?' Isabella spat.

'Project' Meg replied.

'AHH well done Isabella' Both Guy and Meg turned around and saw the sheriff moving from out of the shadows.

'You planned this?' Guy looked at Isabella.

'Very good Gisborne, and who may I ask is this lovely lady, she is quite young even for you, Naughty naughty'

'Get your hands off me' Meg wriggled.

'No I do not think so, you see Guy has a thing for lepers, he seems to have a weakness, now if you are as precious to him as Marian was then he would not want you to get hurt'

Meg stamped on the sheriff's foot and quickly moved closer to Guy, where he pushed her out of the way. Meg anger seethed through her how dare the sheriff compare her to Marian, he had no right to belittle her betrothed in that manner.

'Sorry sheriff got bored of the talk' Meg smiled, she then whispered to Guy, 'I'll take Isabella'

Guy nodded his head. He moved towards the sheriff, while Meg moved towards Isabella.

Meg had been fighting Isabella when she heard Guy cry out, it sounded as if he was unarmed, without even thinking she spun around hitting Isabella in the jaw and then throwing her sword to Guy.

Isabella seeing that Meg was now unarmed began to move closer towards her, but was cut off by Robin.

'Still as traitorous as ever, Isabella' Robin smiled.

Meg turned around fully understanding that Robin had just saved Meg's life again. She thanked him, the thanks however was short lived when they all seemed to facing each other, Guy next to Meg with Archer to her other side with Robin next to Guy, they were facing The sheriff, Blamire and Isabella.

'How touching that a battle so big should come down to the important few' the sheriff smiled, 'Him I do not know'

'Oh we have not been introduced, I am Archer and I am Guy's and Robin's Brother' Archer smiled.

'Brother' Isabella looked at him disbelievingly.

'It seems that your mother and my father had a relationship that none of us knew about' Robin explained.

'You are lying'

'It is true sister' Archer replied.

'Well why my heart is touched by this little scene, I seem to remember there was a reason we are down here, and I seem to remember it has something to do with a fight to the death'

'OH it will be the fight to the death' Robin nodded.

'Meg, you have to stay out of this one, please I cannot be worrying about protecting you why the sheriff is fighting' Guy moved her to behind a pillar.

Meg understood why he had told her to where she was. Then the battle commenced. Guy had Blamire, while Archer was fighting the sheriff and with a turn of events Robin was fighting Isabella. The fight looked as if someone was going to die; Meg just wished with all her heart that the person would not be Guy. When she saw that Guy had easily killed Blamire, she smiled.

Meg was too busy watching Guy she had not seen Robin fall to the floor, without thinking she picked up her sword and moved towards Isabella, and plunged her sword into her stomach.

'This is again for what you have done, now you can leave us in peace' Meg whispered as Isabella dropped to the floor.

It was only the sheriff let now, Robin was getting up slowly. Guy looked to Robin.

'I need to finish this' Guy whispered.

Meg watched Robin stumble; Archer grabbed hold of him, for the first time he spotted that Robin had been injured. Meg turned to look at Guy who was now standing in front of his old boss.

'Now Now Gizzy, you would not want to kill me, I am the one who gave you power and position' the sheriff was pleading.

'That is what makes you and I different Vaisey, I used to think that power and position was what I wanted but I was a fool, I did not know that until I met her' Guy pointed to Meg.

'And you think that she is different from the others?' the sheriff eyes narrowed.

Guy had enough of the sheriff telling him that women were the cause of all evil, they were not it was people like the sheriff that were the cause of all the evil in the world, and now the world would be without him. Guy looked at the sword in his hand and plunged it into his old master. This time he made no mistake that he was not dead when he was finished with him by stabbing him a number of times.

Meg moved towards him and put her hand on his shoulder, 'It is over my love he cannot hurt you anymore'

He turned and faced his Meg and smiled.

RHRHRHRHRH

When they returned to the great hall of the castle, it became apparent that Robin was struggling, what Isabella had done to him, no one was sure, but he looked as if he was not going to last much longer.

Meg moved away from Guy and went and sat with Robin.

'Robin, what did Isabella do?' Meg looked to him.

'She cut me' he pulled up his shirt to reveal a deep wound.

'Why did you not tell us?' Meg asked.

'Because I do not suppose that she did it without something else on the blade, I think it is poison I can feel it' Robin replied, 'I do not think I have long left'

'Robin, you need to tell the others they need to know'

'Not yet, I want to go back to the forest, it is where I wish to die' Robin whispered.

Meg felt the tears from behind her eyes begin to fall, 'If that is what you want, is there no hope that you will survive?'

'No' Robin shook his head, 'But I have one favour I must ask you'

'Go ahead'

'Look after Gisborne and when I am dead tell him that I forgive him for what he done to Marian, I know I should have told him before'

'I will' Meg nodded.

'Thank you' Robin smiled.

RHRHRHRHRH

As the Gang made their way back to Sherwood Forest, Guy could tell that something was not right about Robin, he only had to look at Meg to know that it was true, but it was not until they made their way to camp that Guy had his fears confirmed, Robin Hood was dying.

Robin went to each of the gang members and spoke to them telling them that they had all cheated death and that he was ready for what was to come and for them not to be too upset as they had work that they needed to do.

Much had taken the news the worst but as Guy watched his old nemesis walk to his death, he felt that they had truly come a long way in the last few weeks.

Half an hour later, it was decided that they were to bring Robin's body back to them so that they could hold a proper burial for him.

Guy looked to Meg and spoke to her for the first time since they had left the castle.

'You knew about this'

She nodded to him, 'he told me to tell you something before he died'

'And what was that?' Guy replied.

'Robin told me to tell you that he forgives you for Marian's death and that I needed to look after you' she replied.

'Even in death he found a way to forgive me' Guy smiled.

'You are now truly free my love' Meg replied, kissing his cheek.

**Wow alright I am going to leave it there, it took me forever to write this I was not sure whether I was going to kill robin or not but then I decided to so I am sorry if anyone is upset by this. The next chapter I think Meg and Guy will get married. I hope that people are still reading this and enjoying it, I am thinking ahead of myself, I was wondering do you Guy's want this story to continue after the wedding as the same story or as a sequel let me know what you think.**

**Until next time **

**Emma –X-**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: I will

It had been three weeks since the battle and things finally seemed to be falling into place. Archer had become the leader of the outlaws which seemed to fit well with what they still needed to do, until King Richard was back the state of England would not be safe.

Guy and Meg had left the camp to move into an inn where Guy felt that they would be safer; although both of them still technically outlaws they had to be careful about that they were not seen by people. Guy came in to the room where he had been sleeping for the last few weeks; he had something in his hand. Something he hoped that would make Meg happy. They had not discussed their wedding since before what had happened at the battle, both maybe too scared to think that they were happy while the others were still coming to terms with the death of Robin and Kate, but Guy could not put it off anymore, he wanted to make Meg his wife and today he would show her that, he had it all planned.

Meg was ready to go and see whether Guy was ready, he had told her to be ready to come out with him quite early today, she had put a new dress which Guy had insisted that he brought for her when the battle was over; she moved towards the door and gently tapped it.

Guy was at the door before Meg had even tapped the second knock, he quickly put the object he had for Meg in his pocket, and he would give it to her later.

'Good Morning' He smiled

'Morning Guy' Meg looked to him, 'May I ask where are we going today?'

'You can ask but I am not going to tell you, you my Love will have to wait' Guy grinned.

'Spoil sport' Meg replied.

'Always' Guy laughed, 'Come on then, if not we will not make it there before Dark'

RHRHRHRH

Guy and Meg rode to a place where Guy thought it would be nice for them to stop for a while.

'Guy, what is the matter?' Meg asked when they stopped and Guy got off the horse, helping Meg down by holding her in his arms.

'I thought we should stop, sit a while, I have something for you' he smiled.

'Guy, you do not have to give me anything, it is you I love not the presents'

'Humour me' Guy said. He moved close to her, 'Close your eyes'

Meg did so, 'this is just silly'

Guy got the object he had in his pocket and got down on one knee. 'You can open your eyes now'

Meg did so, she saw him kneeling in front of her with a ring held out of him, she felt tears behind her eyes, 'Meg Bennett, I want to marry you, I want you to be my wife, I want to love you from this day until our last'

'Guy, have I not already told you I will marry you' Meg smiled, placing her hand on Guy cheek, 'I love you Guy of Gisborne and I would be honoured to be your wife'

Guy grabbed her and lifted her spinning around kissing her lips; Meg did not know that she had just made Guy the happiest man on the planet. He put her down and placed the ring on her finger, where Meg knew it would never leave.

'Guy' Meg asked a little while later, Guy turned to look to her, 'Could we go to tell the Gang about what has happened?'

'If you want to' Guy nodded.

He helped her back on their horse, holding her close to him they made their way to the camp of the outlaws.

RHRHRHRHRHRH

They got to the camp, the outlaws were all there. Allan was the first to notice that Guy and Meg were there.

'Hello strangers long time no see' Allan smiled.

'Allan we saw you the day before yesterday' Meg giggled.

'Still too long' Allan laughed, 'How are you Meg?'

'Not too bad Allan, how are you and the others? Is Much alright?'

'We are not bad, Much is Much he is still finding it hard to cope with Robin's death, anyway what brings you two here?' Allan asked

'Oh so you have noticed I am here Allan?' Guy smiled, 'I thought you just saw Meg'

Meg elbowed Guy in the ribs, 'Play nice' she muttered.

'We have some news for you Allan, Guy and I are getting married'

'I knew that already' he smiled.

'Guy proposed this morning, he gave me his ring, we will be married soon, I hope you and the gang will come' Meg smiled.

'I told you before Meg. I will be there' Allan said.

Guy looked to Meg; she looked excited for the wedding which she hoped she would be it reminded him when he was meant to marry Marian she never looked as if she was happy with the arrangement.

'Meg sweetheart we'd better get back to the inn' Guy said to her a little while later.

'Yes of course' Meg nodded.

RHRHRHRHRHRH

Three weeks later and tomorrow was going to be the day that Guy had waited for all his life he was going to be getting married to someone who truly loved him and who he loved also. He never thought he could be so lucky to find Meg a woman he never thought he would love, but he did with all his heart.

'Do you really have to go tonight?' Meg asked as she looked to Guy who was getting ready to go to Locksley for the evening.

'You know it is tradition for the bride and groom not to see each other until the wedding' Guy smiled.

'When have we been one for tradition' Meg smiled.

'That is true, but I want to do this properly with you, which means I have to leave'

'But will you not be in danger going back to Locksley?' Meg replied.

'I will not be in trouble, the outlaws and the villagers are going to make sure I am safe, nothing is going to stop me becoming your husband tomorrow' he smiled pulling her close to him, claiming her mouth as his own.

'Then you'd better get going before I persuade you to stay here with me' Meg teased.

'Then I must leave you my darling Meg' Just as he said that there was a knock on the door. Guy got up.

He opened the door to see Allan standing in front of him.

'I told you I would be down shortly' Guy groaned.

'I just came to check that you were' Allan smiled, 'hello Meg'

'Hello Allan' Meg laughed, 'Now I want him not to be smelling of ale when we are to get married tomorrow'

'Now would I do a thing like that' Allan mocked hurt, 'Now I hope you turn up to the wedding, you see Giz and weddings do not mix'

'I am going to get married to him, I love him and there is no way I am going to run away' Meg replied, moving towards Guy and giving on last kiss, 'I love you'

'And the next time we see each other we will be getting married' Guy smiled.

'Geez get a room you two' Allan sighed.

'I will see you tomorrow' Meg smiled.

'Keep safe' Guy smiled.

'Always' Meg laughed.

Neither of them slept well that night, they were both extremely excited for the wedding; Meg had asked Archer to give her away while Allan was going to be Guy's best man. Meg spent the night awake not sure whether things would go as well as she hoped they would when they spoke about their future. She wanted Guy to have the happiest day of his life. It was just before dawn when she drifted off to sleep.

RHRHRHRHRHRH

Guy awoke after a few hours of sleep to the sound of Allan banging on the door.

'Rise and shine Guy the big day has arrived' Allan shouted.

'I am up Allan' He groaned.

He sat up to be hit by the sun coming through the window. Then it hit him today was his wedding day, he was going to be getting married. He began to get himself dressed for the wedding; he came down the stairs a little while later. He spotted Archer.

'Are you going to collect Meg to make sure she gets to the church safely?' Guy asked.

'I am Brother, you need to calm down, she is going to be fine' Archer replied.

'Allan, is everything prepared the villagers know when the ceremony will take place?'

'They do' Allan nodded.

'Good Good' Guy replied.

'Guy it will be alright' Allan smiled.

'I know, I know' he smiled.

RHRHRHRHRH

Meg awoke the morning to the sound of birds singing in the distant, She let out a sigh today she was going to become Guy's wife. She smiled at that thought; he was going to be her's forever. She remembered the first time she had met him, well not met him seen him.

**Flashback**

Her father had yet again had been annoying her when she had refused the fifth man that he had told her to marry, she had refused. She had left the house in anger, with her mother shouting at her as she did. Meg did not care she needed to be away from her father away from the world. She moved away from the village of Nettlestone, she sat on the outskirts of the village and that was the first time she saw him. Sir Guy of Gisborne riding towards the town, although the things he had done to the villagers since he had come into power with the Sheriff, Meg had to admit he was rather handsome if only he would step out of the Sheriff's man, Meg was sure that there was a good man waiting to come out.

She watched him move towards the town, he looked as if he was more important than anyone. This was the first time she had seen him truly seen a man that had captivated her interest.

End of flashback.

Meg now was in love with the man she had seen a year ago, the man that had first make her see that she could find a man that was for her. She was helped into her wedding dress, Archer; Guy's brother was going to be here soon to make sure that she arrived safely at the church. Meg's hair was pulled up in to a bun. It was the first time she had ever done this. There was a knock on the door; she asked one of the maids to let them in knowing that it was Archer.

'Meg, You look Beautiful, my brother is a very lucky man' Archer smiled.

'It has been said' Meg replied.

'Are you ready?'

'I have been waiting for this my entire life of course I am ready' Meg smiled.

'Then let me take you to my brother' Archer held out his hand.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Guy stood at the front of Locksley church; the villagers had done an excellent job of rebuilding it after Prince John had burnt it down. He looked to see how many of the villagers had turned up to see him and Meg get married. He turned to see Meg walking down the aisle she looked beautiful, and breathtakingly beautiful, she was wearing a simple off white gown with a veil over her face.

Meg held on to Archer as they made their way down the aisle, she saw Guy standing before her, he looked so happy and so much younger, he was smiling to her. Meg always loved it when he smiled at her.

As they got nearer, Meg hand was given to Guy to take, turning around she kissed Archer on the cheek. 'Thank you for everything' she smiled. Then she turned back to Guy, she could see that he was having trouble trying to find words for him to say to her, she squeezed his hand and turned to the priest.

The service was in Latin, until they got to the part that they had to make a commitment to each other.

'Do you Meg Bennett consent to be Guy of Gisborne? will you honour and obey him as long as you both shall live?'

'I will' Meg replied.

'And do you Guy Of Gisborne take Meg Bennett to be your wife do you promise to Protect her as long as you both shall live'

'I will' Guy smiled.

They then exchanged rings, still smiling at each other.

'I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride' the priest announced.

Allan was the first one to clap when Guy grabbed hold of Meg, removing her veil and kissing her on her lips.

'I love you' he whispered.

'I love you too' Meg breathed.

Guy took her hand and walked out of the church, with his wife, his life and now his forever.

**This seems like a good place to leave it, I am wondering though do you want this to continue, because I still have some idea's with Guy and Meg, but I am not sure whether you would like it as a sequel please let me know so I know where to write it,**

**Anyway this chapter pure fluff for my fav Robin Hood couple **

**Until next time **

**Emma –x- **


End file.
